what they didn't know about Cammie
by djrocks
Summary: Cammie' nummber 4.  She lost Henri 3 years ago.  She's staying at Gallagher.  then Herni comes back.  Will Zach and the girls find her?  who's the Girl?  Sorry John lovers out there.  I like him, and i swear i'll write a fic about him.  cross my heart.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever. I hope you like it. tell me if you don't please. I want feed back. Need is a better word. rated T because i'm not sure, and want to be safe. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Fan fiction<p>

I am # 4 and Gallagher Girls

Cross over

* * *

><p>(CPov.)<p>

3 years. It had been 3 long years since I'd seen Henri last. He was like a father to me. The only father I had ever known. He was all I had. And now he's gone for who knows how long.

I looked up at the stars. Somewhere, far, far away, was my home planet, Lorien. I don't remember it; I just know its part of me. I looked away from the window in my sweet. Bex, Liz, and Macy, my roommates, were sleeping on the other side of the room. _Roommates. _I'd never thought I'd have any. I'd only ever lived with Henri.

I walked over, and crawled into bed. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. Slowly, my thoughts drifted back to Henri. I'd lost him when I was 13. We were running from the Mogadorians, and somewhere in all the confusion, he's hand slipped out of mine, and I got lost in a crowd of tenth graders. I don't know if he's alive or not. I wish he were here. He made things easier for me.

I rubbed the scares on my leg. Number 1 and 2 are dead. 3 is still alive. I am Number 4. After 3 is dead, then it's my turn.

_Then what, _I asked myself, _am I still doing here? They could be close, very close, and your just living it up as a spy. What's the matter with you? _Good question. I don't know. Here I have friends, food, a home. Not that I didn't have any of those things before, it's just the fact that now that Henri is gone, I'm trying to fill his slot in my life. One man did a pretty good job of this, but now he's gone.

After losing Henri, a man found me and took me in. His name was Matthew Morgan. Rachel's husband. Matt knew what I was. That's why I stayed. That's why I trusted him. But that same year he brought me here, he disappeared, leaving me with Rachel. Not that I don't like her, or trust her for that matter; it's just that I don't trust her as much as I trusted Matt.

After a while, she started to train me to be a spy. Because of my heritage, I'm fast, strong, and very intelligent. But when Matt found me, everyone else thought I was just a normal teenager, and I honestly didn't want to prove them wrong. If she, or anyone else for that matter, find out, they'll get suspicious, and dig deep into my nonexistent past.

There is no Cammie Morgan. She's a made up character of my on the spot imagination. When we were alone, Henri (and sometimes Matt) would call me 4. So now whenever someone says the number four, I look up, expecting to see Henri. It's been three years, and I know I should forget it, but I really want him here.

I was so tired. Tired of waiting; of looking for signs of Henri and the others on the internet when I should be sleeping; tired of always looking behind me whenever I'm out in the open- Inside or out. I'm tired of being chased by them. The ones who took me away from my family, home, but mostly Henri. They made him leave his true love behind, his home, friends, just to take care of me. He volunteered, but still.

They still have to kill number 3, but it doesn't matter. They want us all dead as soon as possible. And they won't stop until were all dead. That includes you, the people of earth. They want this planet, and as long as you guys are here, it can't be theirs.

Sometimes they have humans work for them, to do their dirty work and all, like finding, and capturing us until they get there, but their just temporary. They don't need them, they just want them to do the worst part, and then they do the killing. Some of the people don't know what it is exactly that they're looking for. They don't know we're aliens. Mr. Solomon didn't. Rachel and the rest of the spy world doesn't know this.

_Enough_, I though. _Time for sleep. No more thinking._ I closed my eyes, and tryied to find sleep.

* * *

><p>(3 persons Pov.)<p>

_Where are you number 4? I've been checking every were for you. You sure know how to blend in with your surroundings. (chuckling) good. Don't want anyone finding you before I do._

* * *

><p>(CPov.)<p>

"GET UP CAMMIE! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST, AND I'M HUNGRY!"

I don't know what I was dreaming about, but the "I'm hungry part" really scared me. I shot up as fast as lightning, and bonked into someone's head. "Ouch, Cam," Bex yelled. "hit me harder why don't ya?"

"Ignore her," Macey said. "She's just grumpy. Stayed up till two in the morning last night. Girl didn't get her beauty sleep."

"She didn't stay up till two last night," I mumbled.

"How do you know that," Liz asked, pulling on her t-shirt.

"Because I was up till three last night." I started to wonder what they would think if they knew the truth about me?

"Why?" Macey asked.

"I think I know why," Bex said with a sly smile. _Oh no_, I thought. _Not this again._ "You were thinking about _him_."

"no I wasn't," I answered truthfully.

"Yes, you were. Say it. You know you want to."

I wanted it to stop. I couldn't think strait. I didn't like all this attention. I really didn't. So I said the one thing I knew would make her shut up. "I wasn't thinking about him. I was thinking about my parents, my brother, my sisters, and grandparents. But mostly about my uncle."

It worked. "Cam," She started in a whisper. "I'm sorry…" but I had already grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I told my friends I'd meet them at breakfast. Bex said she was sorry before she left. I went to my bed and pulled out my suitcase. I checked the front pocket. There it was, still there. The picture of my family. Henri gave it to me. Both my grandparents were there, I was one at the time, siting on Henri's hip. He worked for my family, and was very close to us all. And in the background was my father. I put the picture away.<p>

I left for breakfast. I turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Hey there Gallagher girl. Miss me that much?" There _he_ was. Zach. Not that I was surprised to see him. He was staying at my school after all. He looked like his normal self. Emerald green eyes, spiky brown hair, and that annoyingly, beautiful smirk glued to his face.

"Hi Zach." I turned to leave. He ran up to my side, and fell in step by me.

"Tina Walters says were going into town for a Coveops mission. Oat to be fun, don't you think?"

"Tina Walters is usually wrong."

"what's the matter Cam?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. It could be fun."

"Or not," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Turned out Tina was right, sadly. Not that I didn't like going out to town. I did. It's just that I had a bad feeling about to day, like something was going to happen, and I wasn't going to like it. I didn't want to be outside. I wanted to be inside Gallagher were I would be a teensy bit safer. Not by much, but enough.<p>

We all split up, walking away from each other. Alone. The only company I had was the humming bird that flew near me. It was everywhere I was. It seems every home I go to, there is one animal that is always by me. This time it was a bird.

I kept looking around to see if I was being fallowed. It was nerve racking. If someone went by, I thought they were Mogs. If I heard a sound I prepared myself for battle. I wasn't normally like this.

"Hey," Liz's voice said through my comm. "You okay Chameleon? You don't look to good."

"Fine," I muttered. I saw something flash, and my head snapped that way.

"Miss. Morgan, how many houses have you past," said Mr. Solomon.

"30."

"How many windows on your left were there?"

"47, not including the ones on the backs of houses. That would be 59." I forgot to keep my intelligence to myself.

"How'd you know that?" Liz asked. _Because before I let myself be dragged into some town, I did a background check on every house and family, _I thought. I didn't answer, just spun a 360 and only seeing normal people when I knew something out there wasn't.

"Answer the question, Miss. Morgan," Mr. Solomon said. His voice was giving me a headache. Before I knew what I was doing, I ripped out my comm and ran to an empty ally.

I slammed my back into the wall, enjoying the cold feeling of bricks. It was comforting, having something there to keep me up. I could breathe again.

I closed my eyes, and slid down the wall into a sitting position. I heard footsteps, but they weren't heave like the Mogs would be. They were light, and female.

"Cam, you okay? What happened?" _Bex?_

"You just ran off." _Lizzy. It was definitely Liz._ "Mr. Solomon started to freak out. Everyone's looking for you."

"I'm fine," I croaked, getting up.

"No, you're not." I could tell Bex was angry. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"I don't feel well." Totally not a lie.

"Mr. Solomon wants you to put your comm back in. He also said that we can walk you home," Liz said.

If I went home, I wouldn't hear the last of it from Zach. But if the Mogs really were out there right now, it would be safest to get away; no matter how much teasing I'd get from Zach. I slid in my comm.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, knowing he would see. "Bex and Liz don't need to walk me home. I'll be fine."

"We're walking you home," Bex hissed.

"Finish your test," I whispered.

"I agree with Miss. Morgan. It's a very important test."

Bex scowled, but agreed. They both gave me a hug, and left.

"see you later, Gallagher girl." Zach mocked, but grew serious. "Be careful."

He had no idea how unsafe I was being right now. Walking off, away from civilization, to the big bad scary woods were now one would hear my screams. But they would have made a move out in the open, allowing everyone to see me, and that's something I didn't want. I didn't want them to see who I really was.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to the nurse. I went to make myself something to eat. Mac and cheese with extra cheese. Delish.<p>

I grabbed a glass of water, and headed to my room. I plopped down on my bed, faced down. It soon became too hard to breath, so I flipped myself upward. There was a knock at the door, and the sound of someone entering.

I opened one eye, and found Rachel at the door. "Heard you came back early. I was expecting you five minutes ago. Went to get something to eat, didn't you?" There was no drought in my mind the Rachel was one of the best spies in the world. Next to Joe Solomon that is.

"A huh. Wasn't feeling well." She came to my bed and rested her hand on my forehead.

"No fever. Your eyes look fine. You seem stressed. Do you want to talk about something?"

_You have no idea how much I want to talk about it. Because you're like a mother to me, even though there hasn't been any real female role motel in my life, ever. But I can't. I just can't. I think I can trust you, but I could be wrong. I don't want to be wrong, _I thought.

"No," I said firmly.

"Everyone's worried about you. What's going on? Please tell me. I promes I'll understand. Is it about Zach?" I don't know what she was thinking, and how Zach was tied in, I just wanted her out.

"I'm fine. Just having a bad day," I said bitterly. She took this as me wanting her to leave. And maybe I did.

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room for a long time. The girls brought me dinner, and left me be. It was a very quiet night. When everyone was as asleep, I suck out, and slid into my favorite secret passage way.<p>

I laid there for what seemed like forever, when I heard a voice say, "May I join you?" I shot up, and turned to face Zach. He was leaning agents a wooden poll, his eye all over me.

I sighed, and lay back down. "I'll take that as a yes," he said gleefully. He jogged over, and sat down beside me. He watched me then said, "Bad day, huh?"

"You have no idea."

He pulled me up so that I was facing him. Then he slowly moved in, touching my lips softly, then with force. It felt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

I had always liked Zach. From the first time I saw him, till right now. I mean, I wasn't supposed to be in a relationship, but he was persistent, and I really wanted him.

I pulled away smiling, and brought my legs closer to me. That's when he saw them. He frowned and said, "What happened to your leg?"

I looked down to see that my perfectly visible scars. I quickly thought up a lie. "I tripped when I was little. Fell into the coffee table at a foster home, and it left two scars."

I was hoping the part about the foster home would shut him up, but it didn't. "The truth, Cammie. I want the truth."

_But I can't tell you the truth. The truth hurts Zach. Trust me._ "I've got to go. I'm super tiered." I got up.

"Cammie-"

"Bye Zach." I ran to my room, where he could never hear the truth.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, meaning our day off. I just sat in out room, thinking, and avoiding Zach. He learned something about me that only two people ever knew about. I didn't like that he was the third.<p>

Liz came in, which surprised me. She was just hear, one minuet ago, saying she was going to the library to do homework. Nothing gets between Liz and homework. "hey Cam," she asked. "Did you see those weird guys outside?"

"Weird guys? Liz you think every guy excepted Jones is weird," I said.

"But this guys have messed up jaws, and wear trench coats, and have bald heads with black tattoos. They were looking for you too."

I was speechless. They were here. Actually here. They couldn't kill me until #3 was dead, but once he or she was, I was a goner. I ran to my bed and pulled out my suit case.

"So who are they," asked Bex, who had just walked in the room, followed by Macey.

I thought up yet another lie. "I forgot. There these people who are taking me into hiding, away from the Circle. Can you help me pack all my things?"

"Umm, let me think," Macey pretended to think. "A, no. Why didn't you tell us? And why would we help you leave?"

"Well if you want them to get me, and then kill me, fine." They ran to help me pack my stuff. I ran to get my knife. I stuck in under my shirt. There was no way I was going down without a fight.

I went to my friends and gave them a hug. I pulled back and said, "You guys are my best friends. Please remember that. No matter what happens." They looked confused, but nodded.

I ran. Fast. And as I rounded the corner there was Zach, coming down the hall. I ran to him. "Gallagher girl, we need to…" But I cut him off with a kiss.

He was surprised, but then he seemed to melt into it, wrapping his arms around my waste, pulling me closer. But I pulled away, putting his face between my hands and said, "I love you Zach. But if anyone asks if we know each other, you have to say no. Promise me you'll say no." I started to cry.

"Why Cam? And what with the suit case? Where are you going?" He seemed to be crying to.

"Please," I whimpered. "Promise?"

He was hesitant, but nodded. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, and ran away from my first true love.


	2. Chapter 2

He was hesitant, but nodded. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, and ran away from my first true love.

**don't know how to add chapters. took awile to write this. sorry.**

The halls were empty. Thank god. I would hate someone to stop me, and ask me questions, like: how's it going? Do you know what are homework was? Why are you running away from really weird guys, and never planning on returning? Yep. So didn't want to answer any of those questions.

Then I heard them. Their voices were sickening. They could barely talk, their mouths being all full of fake teeth, and shark teeth. "Get #4, and bring her to me," the one in the middle said. I gave a small gasp. He was the same Mogg that had been there capture me three years ago.

They were about to leave, when he shot his hand out, stopping their search, and he sniffed the air. Then he smiled and said, "No need. I just found her." Then he looked my way. His smile made feel dread. They were here. Meaning the end was near. The only thing left to do was fight. I jumped around the corner, in my battle stance.

Dead or alive, they took Henri from me. The only person I ever had. That's enough of a reason to make me fight. You don't just take my family away. You just don't.

I was ready to fight like there was no tomorrow, which it might be in my case, if they found #3 and killed them. I took out my knife and raised it. They charged. I cut this and that way, trying to kill them, take them down, teach them a lesson. But they were too strong. I hadn't been training Henri's way. He wasn't here too protect me.

But I expected this. I expected them to overpower _me_; to take _me_ down; to teach _me _a lesson. Expect the unexpected. It was a nice quot. But right then, as one of them tripped me, all I could think was,_ but I did expect this. I expected them to find me. What is there no to expect anymore?_

My question was answered. Because the last thing I expected was to see Henri slid his sword into one of the Moggs, killing it instantly.

* * *

><p>"Henri," I called. He looked at me and smiled.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me." Soon we were back to back, fighting of the Moggs. We kicked, we punched, we slashed, and cut. I was still untrained, but with Henri's experience, we killed them all. They all turned to dust, and blew away.

I dropped my knife, and hugged Henri as hard as I could. So, pretty hard. He's breath went out of him, but it didn't stop him from hugging me back. I cried into his shoulder. "It's okay," he told me. "Everything is alright. I'm here; and I'm not going to lose you again." That only made me cry harder. He pulled away, looking at my face. "We need to pack your stuff. We need to go back into hiding right away. No lingering hear."

"I'm all set," I said, gesturing to my suit case. He smiled, and hugged me again.

"Cammie? Is that you?" _Oh no_, I thought. _Mr. Solomon. What are you doing here?_ He stepped out of the shadows. How lazy of me. I was so caught up in the joys of seeing Henri again, that I didn't hear my CoveOps teacher. He and Henri would be very disappointed. That is, if they both weren't here at the moment. But they were, and all I could think was, _bad, bad, bad. Henri please don't kill him._

Then he saw Henri, him being right behind me, a sword in his hand. "Cammie," Mr. Solomon said, slowly. "Come over by me. Now." The last part was an order.

"4, stay put," Henri said, stepping in found of me, protectively.

"Henri," I whispered. "He's not going to hurt me. I know him."

"Cammie, come over here now."

"Stay behind me, 4."

"Her name is Cameron Anne Morgan. She is not a number."

"What all do you know about her? Nothing I suppose, if you're trying to take her away from me." Rachel came up from behind Mr. Solomon. Not her too! Now were was Zach and the girls. Let's just add more people to my eventful departing.

"Cammie, come over here. You don't know this man. He could be part of the Circle," She said, calmly.

"No," I said. "He's not. I do know him. And I do trust him."

"Cammie, get over here now!" Mr. Solomon yelled.

"4!"

There was no doubt in my mind of who to go with. It was the safest road for everyone. I ran with Henri.

* * *

><p>I hear people yelling my name. People who I didn't even know, trying to stop me from leaving with the person I trust most in the world. The father I always wished was mine. The one who gave up everything to save me. I was not going to leave without him.<p>

I jumped into Henri's truck. It was a rusty green, very beat up truck. Oh how I missed you so. I buckled up, and Henri floored it. The guards at the entrance tried to stop us by putting down the bar, but Henri ran right through it.

I saw the cars behind us, and warned Henri. He was good at losing a tail. He wouldn't be protecting me, if he couldn't. He swerved, and cut corners; anything to lose them. Soon, we were free of them. He went farther, and stopped once we were on an abandoned looking highway. There wasn't a car in sight.

We got out, and got caught in an embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet! Thank you Nica-Lynn, blackmail girl, and Aly8188 for thinking my story is good. And My thanks to XxXGothicButterfly-HimeXxX for adding my Mortal Ride story as one of her favorites. You guys sure know how to bump a girl's self-esteem levels up by 90%. I'll try and update every day, but on Thursdays I work setting up wedding tables. There is a lot to it than it looks. Oww! Just got a cramp in my leg. It hurts!**

(Zpov.)

What just happened? First Cammie hugged me; then she kissed me (and I liked it too.); then she made me promise not to let anyone know I that we had any connection at all. I was confused. She had been crying. Why? What was happening? Where was she going? Why wasn't she bringing me along?

I searched everywhere for her. But there was no Cammie.

* * *

><p>(Mpov.)<p>

Me and the girls searched for her. Every secret hideout; every room and closet. We even checked the town threw video surveillance. No Cammie. We found Zach, and he helped. We got the every girl in the school looking for her. No Cammie.

Tina said that she got into a fight with the strange men, then another, normal looking, guy came, and after the fight was done, Mr. Solomon showed up, and she ran away from him, and drove off with the stranger. Thank god Tina was usually wrong.

* * *

><p>(Spov.)<p>

I couldn't believe it. How could she? She ran off with him. Some stranger. I know Cammie's past, inside and out. He wasn't there. She got in _his_ car; she drove off with _him._ We tried to chase after them; but we lost the truck. They could be anywhere. He could be hurting her. I promised myself that I would find her, and I would bring her back.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

_10 months later._

"Name sir."

"Henri Anderson."

"And you sweat heart," the kind old round receptionist asked me.

"Katie Anderson."

"Okay, honey. You're all set. Hear is your schedule. Your first class is down the hall."

**My New temporary life**

**Name: **Katie Anderson

**Age: **17

**Relatives: **Henri Anderson, Father

**New home: **a small Beach house

**State of living: **Florida, a nice warm state.

**Old State of living:** New York

**Old connections: **None.

We walked out of the coffee smelling office. I looked at Henri, and asked, "Do I have to blend in completely. The last two towns I did. I don't think they're looking any more. It's almost been a year."

He pondered on this for a moment. "I guess you don't have to. But you still need to be careful. Understand?"

smiling, I nodded, and walked into my new class room. First period: Astronomy. My favorite.

* * *

><p>(Bpov.)<p>

There were so many roomers. And they weren't all from Tina.

"I'd wish they'd stop," I scowled.

"She's coming back," Liz said. "She wouldn't leave us."

"Lizzy…" Macey said, trying to sooth our friend.

"No." She left no room for doubt. "She's coming back. I know her. She'll be back."

Not even a second later, Zach came barging through are room laptop in hand. We hadn't exactly spoken to each other. He was just another reminder of the friend who had gone missing.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"You have to watch this," He panted. "Cammie's in it."

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I was the beach with my friends. Or new friends. I was wearing a cool swim suit, and preparing to go skiing with the guys. This was going to be fun.

I did flips and fast turns, cutting the others off when they said something inappropriate, or mean. They would yell, and call me a show off. Which, I guess I am; but I could care less. It was fun, and I was doing it.

At night there was this big party. And let's just say I couldn't miss it. There was this big fire, and I was half tempted to run home, and grab my smore making stuff. I smiled at the thought.

It was that night that it happened. The thing that was going to change my life forever. The thing that was going to tell them who, and were, I was.

I had gotten a text from Andrew. This very hot guy at my school. He had asked me to go meet him in the water. I had agreed. Even though I still loved Zach, I could never go back to him. I had to at least try to move on. It was hard, but I tried.

I swam out to Andrew. We talked a lot. "It's a beautiful night out tonight," he said. "You can clearly see the stars." We looked up. It was true. A cloudless night.

"What's that one?" I asked, as I pointed to the little dipper. He laughed at my lack of knowledge; even if I did know what it was. He told me, and we talked more. Then I felt a pain in my leg.

I looked down, and saw my leg start to flash. A new scar was forming. But why did I hurt? Then, I felt my body go under. I struggled to move, but it was like there was this invisible person pulling me under. That's when I saw a figure form in front of me.

It was a Mogg. But it didn't feel like it was looking at me, or that it was happening right then. It felt like it was happening somewhere else. Somewhere far away. I needed air. I was drowning. I felt myself be relisted from the nonexistent restraints, and swam up to the surface.

The water was bubbling, and Andrew was quick to get away, screaming, and yelling; calling me a freak. _But this wasn't my fault, _I thought. I swam away from the gathering crowd, and onto the shore, and gripped my leg in pain. But as much as it hurt, I had to get away. I had to get away from the people watching me. Little did I know that I was being videotaped.

I got up, and ran as fast as I could. _Find Henri. Tell him #3 is dead._

* * *

><p>(Lpov.)<p>

It was terrible. Having to watch Cammie be in pain. I looked away. _Scars. She has scars. I never knew she had scars. I thought I knew everything about her. I guess I didn't._ "How'd she get those scars," I asked.

"She said she fell when she was little, and that she hit her leg on a table," Zach said.

"She lied to you?" Bex asked. He nodded sadly.

"I wonder why?" Macey asked. "Why lie about the scars?"

"Can you trace the video, Liz?" Zach looked at me hopefully.

"I can most certainly try."

"Good." He looked so worried. Maybe it was because in the video there was a boy with Cammie. Poor guy.

I found her location in a small town in Florida.

"When do we leave?" Macey asked.

Two shadows appeared at the door. "When we're ready." We turned to see Mr. Solomon, and headmistress Morgan step into the room.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

Sometime during all the running, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up on the beach by our house. There was the gecko (the animal that fallows me around in this town.), staring at me from a leaf on the bush by my head. I closed my eyes, and laid my head back down. That was until I heard some leafs start to rustle.

I tried to pull myself up, but I felt so heavy. I was on my knees when Henri stepped out, sword in hand. He looked down at me, relive flooding his face. I showed him the scar. He looked sick again. He pulled me up, placing my arm around his shoulders. "Let's go," he said. Together, we hobbled to the house.

I grabbed all my stuff, and placed it in my suit case. "You want to light?" Henri called.

"Sure. Just give me a sec." I looked at the picture. It wasn't the one with my grandparents in it. It was the one with my friends in it. My _Gallagher_ friends. I was supposed to burn it; but something stopped me. I sighed, placing it in the front pocket of the case.

I walked out to the pit in the front yard, and took the lighter from Henri. I bent down, and let the things I had called _mine_ burn. This had been, and was again, my life. Burning the past.

I looked away, pulling my body toward the truck. When most things changed, this thing didn't. I believed Henri had grown quite fond of it.

* * *

><p>(3 Person Pov.)<p>

_You just gave yourself away #4. _The girl watched the video. She finally knew where she was. But not for long. Only someone who had lost all their marbles **(A/N. that's a Australian thing to say. You'll see what I mean later.)** would stay after this popped up.

She knew she was next. Time to go get her. The girl closed her laptop, grabbed her box of matches, and left for Florida.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger. i'll try uploading the next part tomorrow. I hope i have time. might be going to a friends house. I'll write it tonight, upload tomorrow. R&amp;R please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone. I love all of your reviews. I wrote all of this during my dad's birthday party, by the way. I have been bending over backwords for you guys. so in other words, I'm working so hard my back hurts. no joke. It really hurts. oh, my cramp is better! Ha Ha. Hope you like. R&R. I just love reading them so much!**

* * *

><p>(Spov.)<p>

I had seen Zach in the library, searching for signs of his missing girlfriend. The two of them made a great couple. At first, Cammie had pretended to wanted nothing to do with him, but I could tell that she really liked him. I was a spy after all. Soon, she couldn't hide it anymore, even though she tried. Why she didn't want to be involved with him is beyond me. They both loved each other. That much was clear to see.

When he saw the video, he looked sick to his stomach. Was it because she looked to be in pain, or was it because there was a boy with her? I think it was both. He ran to the girls room, and as they watched, I got Rachel, and filled her in on the way there. Not even an hour later, we were on the road, heading to Florida.

I was going to be driving the haul way there. "Liz," I said. "I want you to hack into the local school's database, and find Cammie's picture in the year book."

"Okay. Want to know it's her?"

"Yes." She started to type on her laptop. Not too long a after she was in the site, looking for Cam.

"No one named Cammie, but that's not surprising. She wouldn't use her name if she was in hiding," she said.

"It's been 10 months. She could have gone back to it," Zach said bitterly. I looked at him with eyes of worry.

"Still. Oh, look here. This one doesn't have a picture." I hear Bex mumble, "oh yah, that's great." She was putting as much sarcasm in her voice as possible.

Liz continued, ignoring Bex completely. "It says that her picture was erased from this page, and that their having technical difficulties with it. This probably means she erased it from the database. That way, people wouldn't know it was her. She sure is capable of doing so."

"I say it good enough a reason to go check it out," Zach said. Everyone agreed, and soon they all were asleep. Well, all but Zach. He was looking out the window longingly in the passenger seat.

"Zach," I sighed. "I know you miss her; but pouting isn't going to help."

"I'm not pouting," he mumbled.

"Yes, you are. You even have a pouty face on." Silence. "We'll find her."

"I know."

"Good."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you're not telling me everything! What all happened that night? You were there. You saw her. Why didn't you stop her! She's gone now. Where, and who is she with? I deserve to know. I deserve the truth! From you and from…" He trailed off. I could see the tears in his eyes. I knew how he was feeling.

"Zach, look. This isn't ether of our faults, no matter how much it might feel like it is. She ran from me. She was faster than I thought. And yes you do deserve the truth. From both me and Cammie. But, Zach; she had to have had a reason to lie to you. We both know her. She wouldn't lie to us if she didn't have a reason. She didn't lie to hurt you. She lied to protect you from something."

"Then what is it? And what are _you_ protecting me from?"

"I don't know, Zach. Pain I guess. Here's what happened. I was walking around, looking for Cammie. The girls came to me saying she was leaving, and acting very weird. I didn't know about the leaving this, so I went to get it strained out. When I found her, she was hugging a man that I didn't know, and wasn't in her files. I thought that he was part of the Circle, so I tried to stop them from leaving. Rachel got there, and we tried to stop the car, but they rammed right throw the gates and she got away. I didn't know what to do. She was just gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I guess I thought it would be less painful thinking she was taken, instead of leaving by choice."

He didn't answer, just sat looking down at his hands; somehow, I knew our conversation was over.

* * *

><p>(CPov.)<p>

Good impressions consist of smiles, rainbows, and sunshine. That wasn't the welcome we got as we entered the rainy town of Paradise, Idaho. No one was on the streets, and it was stormy, and cold outside. As I exited the truck, and stepped on the grounds of are new, old looking, country house. There wasn't a house in sight, and the place I would be calling "home" didn't even look fit for living.

I grabbed my suit case, and hauled it inside. I set it down inside the front entrance. As I looked around, I saw the inside looked much better than the outside. Nice wood floors, white walls, and new looking tables and chairs. I headed upstairs, and looked around. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. I looked for the room that would suit my needs best. The one with not that much space, and a good sized closet. I liked my rooms small. Easiest way to find things.

I unpacked, placing clothing in the drawers, and the shoes in the closet. Under my bed was my knife. Just in case of an emergency. Than I did what I should have done a long time ago. I took out my lighter, and lit the picture of my friends from Gallagher. _It's time to let go of the past, 4. The girl in that picture isn't real. She's just a lie. Let go._ I couldn't live that lie anymore.

I ran down stairs after I was sure _Cammie Morgan_ was gone. Henri was at his laptop, typing, reminding me of Liz. _Let go, 4, _I mentally yelled at myself. "So? When's it going to be up?"

"Internet will be up tomorrow," he replied. "I'll check to see if you're on it in the morning."

"You think someone videotaped me?"

"It's a possibility. I don't want to take any chances. If someone did, then were screwed."

"Okay. Well I better be getting to bed. Early morning." He looked confused. "School," I clarified. "The place of learning. Were evil teachers give their students to much homework. The birth place of apple gifts. The home of crappy lunch meat, and soggy bread."

"What makes you think you're going to the home of crappy lunch meat, and soggy bread?"

"Why not?"

"You're next 4. And I'm not taking any chances." He looked back at his computer. "I can't lose you again," he whispered.

This made my heart ache. "Henri," I said. "You won't lose me. I'll be careful. I'll blend in. You know I will. You trained me well. They didn't call me the Chameleon for nothing." _Let Go, Now! _

He smiled. But soon he became serious. "No parties past 11. No pictures. No going anywhere without…"

"My phone; a weeks-worth of dried fruits and nuts; always have a sharp object handy. And, most importantly… no drawing attention to myself. I know the drill. I can do this." He smiled at my confidence.

"I know you can." He hugged my tight. Then we heard a noise outside.

Henri ran to grab his knife. But the rustling was too soft to be a Mogg, so I just walk out into the rain to check. Henri was yelling at me to get back inside, but I had already caught the trespasser. I walked back inside, dog in hand. He was a beagle, and a cute one at that. "Now, Henri, do you really think we should kill a poor, innocent, helpless dog?"

He lowered his sword, and ran to get a towel to wrap him in. once he was all dry I said, "I think we should name him Bernie Kosar." Henri smiled from the kitchen, as I rubbed his ears. He sat proudly on the spot next to me. Like he was my guardian.

* * *

><p>(ZPov.)<p>

When we got to Cammie's home in Florida, it was completely obliterated. The police said it was caused by gasoline- probably from the stove being left on; an accident. But I knew it wasn't. I knew what my Gallagher girl was capable of. And this was something she could totally pull off.

Something I _knew_ she would do if she didn't want to be found. The others left to figure some stuff out. I sat on a rock by her no-longer-standing house. I pulled out my phone, and found myself going to my email. No new messages. Not that I expected any. I was just hoping.

I started to type:

_Dear Gallagher girl,_

_I hope you're reading this. That means you're safe. I miss you so much. I never missed anyone as much as I'm missing you right now. I just want to know one thing, Cam- What are you protecting me from? I need to know. That way I can understand. I want to understand. Please let me understand._

_Love,_

_Zach._

_P.S. stay safe. I love you._

I put my phone away, just as the others got back.

"Cammie's been going by the name Katie Anderson," Rachel said. "She's been living with her father, Henri Anderson, in what used to be a small beach house."

"Henri?" Mr. Solomon asked. "That's what she called the man. Why did she change her full name, but he didn't?"

"Maybe," Macey said. "It's not him that they need to hide. Maybe it's _just _Cammie."

"She makes a valid point," Bex said.

"I found this in the pit out front." She held out was used to be a picture of five girls, Cammie include. They were smiling, and hanging out on the beach. "And I got this from one of Cammie's… New friends." She chocked on the word _new_. She passed around a stack of pictures of Cammie and her friends. She didn't look like the Chameleon I knew.

_Where are you, Gallagher Girl? Where did you go?_

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

Thank god he understands.

I had gone to erase my email early in the morning, but then I saw one new message from Zach. I opened it and read it. I felt a tear fall from my eye, and roll down my check. I wanted to explain everything to him, but that would put him in danger. And that's something I just couldn't do.

But I did write him back.

_-Zach_

_You will never understand._

And that's all I wrote. I made it so it wasn't traceable. I couldn't let him find me. No matter how much I wanted to let him.

**do you like it? Hay, if any of you likes ether Maximum ride, or the Mortal insterments, check out my other story, Mortal ride. I won't be updating it as much because im working so hard on this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys. all of them are really asome. Wish my Dad, and cousin a happy Birthday. Cousin turned 10 (my little baby's growing up. don't tell her i said that.) and my dad turned 40! he is so old. not that 40 year old people are old. it's just my dad that's old. you can tottaly tell him i said that. R&R.**

(Zpov.)

I hadn't been able to sleep, so I took a shower. We were at some hotel near Florida because everyone was really tired, and no one wanted to let Bex drive. I swear that girl can stay up three days strait and still kick Grants butt **(A/N. sorry. Had to add some Grant.). **

I asked Mr. Solomon if I could get my own room. While Rachel didn't look sure, Mr. Solomon knew I needed some _me time_. At first I tried to watch the TV to take my mind of Cam. But that's kind a hard when they we're talking about the explosion _at_ Cammie's old house. They even showed pictures of her friends, but I was surprised to hear that they all lost their photos that had Cam in it. Liz only took some of their pictures, not all. I dismissed it as a case of miss placing.

I turned off the TV, and tried to read one of the books Liz said I should read. I didn't really know what it was about; I hadn't really been listening to her description of it. I opened the book up, and read the first page, but after that, I started to space out. I snapped it shut.

Then I stared up at the ceiling. What was I doing? I was acting like some love sick puppy. _I am Zachery Goode,_ I thought. But stopped. I scowled. How I hated that last name. It was the same as my mother's. I think I've said enough. But if I haven't, let me explain my family crisis.

First off, my mother is part of the Circle. Not good seeing how they're trying to kidnap my girlfriend. At first she made me honeypot her. Which I didn't want to do. But I guess that turned out alright, seeing how we fell in love and now were going out with each other. But Cammie hadn't known, and when she found out, she was mad. And I'm pretty sure if we hadn't been in a situation where Mr. Solomon was a hostage, and we had guns pointed at us, that she would have killed me with her bare hands. Figure of speech. I think?

My mother didn't care if I died. I made the sublevel of Blackthorn explode, and she still went after Cammie. Still chased her, not saving her son. There were a lot of other incidents with her, but I'm still trying to forget about them all.

All and all, my mother is obsessed with my girlfriend. And not in the good way.

I decided that I was really tired, so I got ready for bed. So, here we are again. Me trying to sleep; failing, resulting in me taking a shower. Then I went to my laptop. I wasn't expecting her to reply, but I checked because I wouldn't let myself stop believing that she loved me.

I opened it, and to my surprise, and joy, there was one new message from Cammie. My Cammie. I didn't go and call Mr. Solomon, or the others because knowing her, she would have deleted all tracking signals that would have told me where she was. And I also wanted some time to read this alone.

It read,

_-Zach_

_You will never understand._

That's all I get? A "you will never understand"? that part irritated me, but I wasn't completely angry because this email meant she was alive, and that I still had a chance to find her and bring her back.

_I'll find you Gallagher girl._

* * *

><p>(Rpov.)<p>

This was terrible. This girl was like a daughter to me, and she left. I was sharing a room with Joe. I was sitting on the bed, wallowing in self-pity, when he came out of the shower. I was staring down at me hands, and he sat down beside me.

"We'll find her. You know we will."

"We haven't yet."

"So," he put an arm around my shoulders.

I laughed sadly. "When Matt brought this girl home, he said she was a foster child. I believed him because I had no reason not to. Why lie about a simple 13 year old girl? But sometimes, i thought he was keeping a secret about her from me, and it drove me crazy. Then when he disappeared, she seemed so far off. I knew she trusted him, a lot. At first she didn't want anything to do with me. She even tried to leave, but I stopped her, and after a while, I thought she trusted me. Then, 3 years later, all these secrets she had start to come to out, even though we don't know what they mean, and she doesn't even care to stick around and straiten everything out. I don't know if I should be saying that I know her, or if I need to start thinking that I don't know her. I mean who was that Henri guy, and why did she choose him over coming with us?"

"She must have been thinking she was doing the right thing. And as for not knowing who she is, that's a lie. You know her better than any anyone; you've known her longer than any of us. Now, it's late. Get some sleep." I smiled at my late husband's best friend, and crawled in bed, closed my eyes, and dreamed happy dreams.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I woke up to my alarm clock. I hit the off button, then jumped up, and out of bed. I was a bit exited. I would be nice to have a distraction from everything. Like being the next to _die_. I pulled on a pair of faded jeans, a tank top, and a aero sweatshirt that hugged my upper body. I slipped on my Airwalks, and skipped downstairs.

Henri was at the computer. Searching I suppose. "Well? Any sign of them?"

"No," he said, a bit disappointed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. But I just started."

"So," I asked. "Who am I this time?"

He passed me my new ID, and said, "Cammie Smith." I stared at him. "I know you like the name. And if anyone asks, you're from New Mexico, and that's where you got your tan."

"Well, okay then," I patted Bernie Kosar. "Can you drive me to school?"

He got off right away, and grabbed the keys. We hoped in the truck, and made our way to the school. It wasn't that far away, seeing how it was such a small town. Bernie Kosar drove with us, and was currently sticking his head out the window.

When we pulled up to the school, it was already half way packed with cars. Kids stuck out like soar thumbs, and I thought, _while I might have said great first impressions consist of smiles, and rainbows, I'm not here to make a good first impression. I'm not here to make an impression at all. And with all these people trying to hog the spotlight, it doesn't seem too hard to blend in completely._ I smiled. This town sounds like it'll be easy to stay hidden in.

"Well," Henri said, looking at the school mascot. "Looks like you're a pirate now. Try not to steal too many things on your first day. Don't want any of the other pirates to pay too much attention to you." He had a strange way of making a lesson out of a cheesy joke.

"Henri," I put one of my hands on his shoulder. "I'm not going to draw attention. I swear on my life." I saw his uneasy look, and said, "Bad example. How about cross my heart, hope to… _live?_" He smiled at my changing of wording in a very common, and popular, saying.

"I like that one. You should use it more often." He hugged me, and handed me my bag.

"See you tonight. I'll come home right after school."

"Good girl."

"Bye. See you later Bernie Kosar." He barked, and tried to fallow, but Henri held him back. I waved, and slammed the door shut.

I stepped on the lawn of the school and scouted the area. There were jocks, and cheerleader, and Goths alike. But the one that stuck out the most was the girl taking pictures of the students with their friends. My first instances- _get away as fast as possible, and before she sees you._ But it was too late. She was heading my way.

She shot pictures of me like I was a movie star and she was the paparazzi. I just stood there. What was I supposed to do? Take her camera away? "Come on," she said. "Smile. A real smile; with teeth, and stuff." I followed her instructions. When she was done, she extended her hand. "I'm Sarah Heart. And you must be Cammie Smith."

I froze. How did she know my name? Then I thought, _Heart. Wait, I know that last name._ "Your mother was the real estate agent." She nodded.

"She told me to look out for you. She was right. You have really pretty eyes." _I do?_ "Well I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Cammie. Hope we have some classes together."

When she left, I note a group of boys watching me.

"You might want to steer clear of Sarah." I looked at the small sized boy that had come to my side. He wore a NASSA shirt, and a size to big jeans.

"Why," I asked. I don't know why I cared. I wasn't here to make friends. Just to live.

"Because, the guy staring at you over there," he pointed to the leader of the boy group. "He's her ex. And he has this stupid idea that if Sarah starts making friends again, that she'll never come back to him."

"That's crazy."

"I know. I'd say you could hang out with me, but…" He looked down, almost as if he was ashamed. "You don't want to be seen with me." Then he walked away. There was something strange going on in this little town. I could already tell.

I pulled up my hood, and blended in with a group of passing girls.

* * *

><p>(3 person Pov.)<p>

_Now that you house is gone, #4; I can safely say that no Mogg will be tracking you using the stuff from that house. Too bad. It was a really nice house. I would have stayed in it if you hadn't got it first. Now just to find your new home. Then we will finally meet, face to face._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank for reviewing. I'm working so hard on this. R&R. don't know what else to stay. Ooh, I know. Yesterday my Uncles killed some chickens. It was also my cousins birthday, and they spray painted some of them. I liked the red one the best. I feel so bad for those chickens. May peace be with them. And may they taste good or else they died for no reason.**

* * *

><p>(CPov.)<p>

I was walking through the halls, trying to find my first class, when I saw the boy from outside; Sarah's ex. I had asked around, and found out that his name was Mark, and that he was the sheriff's son. I made a mental note to stay on his good side.

I started to move to the other side of the hall, when something hit my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw it was Mark. _What a jerk, _I thought. _He didn't even apologize. _

As it turned out, me and Sarah did have a class together. First hour, English. I went to the front of the classroom, my backpack hung on one of my shoulders. The teacher asked me to tell my name to the class, and I almost said Cameron Morgan, but stopped myself before I could.

"Cameron Smith. But you can call me Cammie." Sarah smiled at me, but everyone else looked bored with my interdiction. I went to go take a seat behind Sarah, but something shot out in front of my feet. Me being a former Gallagher girl, and unearthly being, dodged it. But it still took me of guard. There were some people snickering in the room. Forgetting Henri's words to be invisible, and my own mental notes, I faced him, and said, "Do you want something?"

"I'm sorry?" He said, clearly confused.

"Well first you bump me in the hall, and then you almost trip me with your foot. I was just wondering if there was something you would like to talk about." The snickers turned into shocked whispers, and "ooo's" and "burn" filled the room. Mark's face showed anger, shock, and speechlessness. He was trying to dig up the words to tell me off, but I bet he kept them down because there was a teacher in the room.

"That's what I thought." I turned to my seat. Sarah had been shooting dagger eyes at Mark, but turned to smile at me when I sat down.

"Someone finally decided to stand up to him. Good. Maybe that will scratch his ego." I blushed at her words. She faced forward to listen to the teacher, and I felt eyes on me. _Way to go Cammie. It's only first period and you already grabbed the attention of the howl classroom. Henri would be so proud._

After class was done, I was the first one out of the room. I wanted to get as far away from Mark as possible. He could totally ruin my time here. He could make me the most seen girl in this town, seeing how his father was the sheriff.

I did a good job of avoiding him for the first half of the day. Then came lunch, and I tried to hide by a tree. The boy with the NASSA shirt came and sat next to me. "Heard you pissed Mark off this morning."

I groaned. "In an estimation, how many people do you think know about that?"

"About the howl school." I groaned louder. "Everyone knows your name, Cammie."

"Oh, that's great," my voice dripped with sarcasm and self-hatred.

"Yeah, it's bad. But I'm glad someone did it. It's about time." He looked at me with both sympathy, and respect. I liked the last one, but it still didn't make me feel better. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sam."

Then all of a sudden, a ball came and hit Sam in the back of the head. I spun around to see Mark and his gang laughing. I growled, then turned my attention back to Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Happens all the time. I'm used to it." _But I'm not,_ I thought as I picked up the football. Then I threw it as hard as I could. It hit one of his friends, and he went flying back.

The boys were staring at me, including Sam. "I better get going," I mumbled to Sam as the boys made their way towed me.

"Yeah, you'd better," he whispered. I quickly jogged away. When I thought I'd lost them, I slowed down, but kept my guard up. I felt like someone was watching me, then I thought I saw flashes, but when I looked towed it, there was nothing. Maybe I was becoming paranoid.

The rest of the day went by fast. Nothing interesting happened and Mark was no were in sight. I ran into Sarah a few times, and she'd show me were some of my classes were, and we'd talk until we had to get to our next class.

I got home as quick as fast as I could. I was so tired, and I had a lot of homework to breeze throw. When I was done with that I went on the school website to see what I could find on there. I saw a tab that said "Students". I clicked on it, and it opened to a page that said, "New to School", and there I saw my new name. I clicked on it, and then I saw them.

The page was filled with pictures of me. In them, I seemed clueless to the photographer's picture taking. So I was right. Someone was watching me, and there were pictures to prove it; that's where the flash came from.

I jumped up from my bed, waking Berne Kosar from his slumber. I had to tell Henri, tell him so he could delete them. I started for the door, but Henri was already there, and he didn't look happy.

"Invisible. Was I speaking in some other language, or were you not listening?" I felt like telling him that even if he was speaking in a foreign language, I would have understood him perfectly well, but I fastened my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know someone was taking pictures of me. And even if I had, I wouldn't have known that they were going to post them on the school website," I argued.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of. You're just lucky that I found it before the Moggs did. Now I have to go delete them."

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

Because there were no more leads about Cammie's whereabouts, we headed back to Gallagher. I felt as if we failed. When we got back, people kept coming up to us, asking us if we found her, were she was, was she safe.

I headed state for my room. It was the only place I could mope in peace. When I got back, I threw my luggage on the bed, and sat down at the floor. I hadn't found her. I hadn't brought her back. Anger welled inside of me.

I got up and before I knew it my hand was threw the wall. I had actually made a hole in the wall. I pulled my hand back. It felt soar, but I guess that's what I get for punching an innocent wall. Not wanting to get in anymore trouble, I headed for the gym, were I could punch all the things I wanted and the only thing I'd get back was extra credit points and anger relief.

When I was done, I knew girls were staring at me, not just because I was so good looking, but because I hadn't brought home their sister. On my way out, Tina came up to me, and at first I thought she was going to flirt with me, witch only made me angrier. I was Cammie's boyfriend, and she had left but, was still her sister (not by blood, but you know what I mean.) , and I obviously still had feeling for her, but Tina decided to surprise me today.

"Zach," she said thoughtfully. "I know you didn't find Cammie, but that doesn't mean you won't. If she's going to come back for anyone, it'll be you. Don't you dare give up on your search. You'll find her, I know it." Then she left.

_Thanks Tina. You really helped me._ It was true. I was truly thankful for Tina's words of confidence. _I won't give up. I swear._

I found my way back to my room, and first thing I did was move my poster to cover the hole in the wall. I didn't need that as the reminder of when I was about to give up. I went on to my laptop, and searched for hours.

I searched, and at 6:46 PM, I was at the school website of Paradise, Idaho. There I clicked on the "Students" tab, and found a page that said "New to School". There I found a name. Cammie Smith. The first name was hope-filling. When I clicked it I saw them.

I saw the pictures of my beautiful Cammie. I stared. This was sold proof. She was in Paradise, Idaho, and I knew exactly what school she was going to. The photographer's name was at the bottom of the page. Sarah Heart. I could call her, and could see if I was Cammie really was there. I didn't want to go just so I could be heartbroken again.

I was about to go tell Mr. Solomon, when the pictures started to disappear. In their place was a little sign that said, "This picture has just been deleted." I tried to get them back, but I was no super genius. But I did know one. I grabbed my phone.

"Liz," I said. "It's Zach. Come to my room. I think I might have found something."

* * *

><p>(Lpov.)<p>

When I got his call, I thought he might have lost it. I mean finding those pictures the day we got back. It didn't seem possible. But I did go to his room. The girls stayed behind.

When I got there, he was on his bed, laptop open, lighting up his face. I knocked, letting him know that I was there. He looked up, and nodded at me, something, according to Macey, that meant come in, in special boy language. I entered, and sat on the edge of his bed. I started to speak, but he put one of his hands up, stopping me.

"I know you think I'm losing it. But, I was on this website and saw these pictures of Cammie, and then a minute later, they were deleted." He showed me the website as proof. He hadn't told me that they were deleted. "I need you to try to bring the pictures if you can. I need to know if it was her." His eyes were pleading.

"I'll try. I'm not guaranteeing I can bring them back."

"Will you try?"

"Yes." He looked relived. He left me to it, knowing that I didn't like someone staring over my shoulder. He said he was going to go tell the girls.

When he left, I noticed that his poster had been move. I went over, and moved it away. It revealed a hole in the wall. _Zach,_ I thought._ I don't think you're losing it. I just think you need help._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, amigos and amigas. Just got back from a walk. It's 85° out! And where I live, that's hot. Not that I don't enjoy warm weather, I just don't enjoy this warm of weather. R&R. Oh, and if you have a chance, I would love to know what your favorite part has been so far. Thanks for everything.**

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

The next day was a bit nerve racking. I thought everyone was watching me, and I was just waiting for Sarah to come up to me, and ask me why Henri deleted the pictures on the website, although I don't know how she would have found out it was us that took down the photos.

But she merely smiled at me. That's Sarah. Always kind. Or that's what I thought. I had only known her a day. But still.

The day went as it was supposed to, until astronomy. I had signed up for it because it was the most interesting class I could think of. I was sitting there, and the lights were off. We were listening to a video about how stars are important, and how the Greeks had made most of their stories from the formation of the stars. I was having a hard time focusing. My hands started to hurt, and when I looked down, they were glowing. I balled my fists up. The pain hit again, but this time it was like someone stabbed my hand, but quickly pulled out the knife. Quick but very painful. It flashed again.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, but I saw no one. It was also very dark, and seeing someone's eyes on me was near to imposable. It did it again, and I thought that I had started to draw attention. I raised my hand, hoping that the teacher could see me. She didn't. so I slid out of my seat, quietly running out of the room.

It did it again, and I strained myself not to scream. I ran into an empty closet. I pulled out my phone, and dilled Henri's number. It took about a minuet because my hands kept shaking, and flashing, and I kept hitting the wrong numbers.

Henri picked up on the first ring. "4, is that you? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Henri. My hands hurt, and there flashing. I don't know what to do."

I heard him mumble something about my "Legaces". He said that he'd be right there. In less than two minutes, Henri flung open the door. At that point, I had slid to the ground, tears pouring out due to the pain.

He quickly came in, pulling gardening gloves over my hands. "4," he whispered. "We need to get home. I'll explain what's going on there." I nodded. He pulled me up, half dragging me behind him. No one was out in the halls, and once we were in the car, Henri called the principle, telling him that he had pulled me out, because I was having an asthma attack, and needed my inhaler, which I inconveniently left at home.

When we got home, Henri set me on the couch, and grabbed me a glass of water. I drank it in silence. Berne Kosar came and laid his head down on my lap. I patted his head, and looked at Henri. "So," I said. "What happened? Why were my hands flashing?"

He took a deep breath. "It's part of your Legaces." I straightened up. Henri had talked about my Legaces. He had told me about them first when I was 9. He had said that they were like powers, and that no all Loreans had them. He said that they could show up at any time, and that it was most likely not going to happen for a few more years. He had forgot to tell the part about how it hurt.

"So," I asked. "What are my Legaces going to be?"

"Well," he started. "You're going to be able to use your hands as lights, levitate things. You already know that you'll be faster than normal people. You can become fire proof **(A/N. I'll use some things from both the movie, and the book.) **You'll also have a great amount of strength."

"That explains the football incident," I mumbled.

"What football incident?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

_One week later_

I was starting to think Paradise was okay. I mean it's no Gallagher Girls Academy, but it's better than being in the middle of nowhere. I actually thought that was the next place Henri was going to take us if this didn't turn out well.

Sam and I were starting to become friends. Not girlfriend-boyfriend friends. Just friends. He was so interested in outer space, and I enjoyed listening to his knowledge. And I'm pretty sure he was happy having someone to talk to about this without sounding like a total freak.

If anything he was normal. I had almost told him me and Henri's secret at least once a day. He seemed trustworthy, but it had only been a week, and not everyone is as they seem. But it was so nice to be around someone who wasn't completely normal, but was normal enough.

"So, I've got a question for you," he said, as he sat down for lunch at our normal meeting place under a tree.

"Shoot," I said.

"That second day you were here, in astronomy… how'd you make your hands light up like that?"

I looked at him. So someone had seem me. I was just glad it was him, and not someone else, like Mark for example. If he'd been the one to see it, then I'd been the talk of school. Sam on the other hand would keep something like that a secret.

"I was trying to play a prank," I said. "And failed miserably."

"Nice," he said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed. He took an over exaggerated bite of his sandwich.

A flash caught my eye. It wasn't directed at me, but I did see it. I looked towered it, and saw Sarah. I quickly moved so she wouldn't see me. I had been doing my best to avoid her. Not because I don't like her, but because she was putting me at risk, even if she didn't know it. And even if she hadn't, Mark would still be giving me a hard time. So I didn't interact with her anymore.

The bell rang, and Sam and I made our way to our next class.

* * *

><p>(Mpov.)<p>

Liz had been working double time on finding those pictures. She hadn't worked so hard in her life. She had been missing meals, forgetting to do homework until the last moment. She needed sleep, but she refused. She wanted nothing more than to find her.

One night I was sleeping, and all of a sudden, I heard Liz scream into her pillow. I shifted, and said, "Lizzy. Be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." Then she was on my bed, jumping up and down. "Liz!"

"I did it! I did it Macey!" She whisper yelled.

"Did what," said Bex, who didn't look to happy about being woken up.

"I got the pictures back!" that woke me up.

"You did?" She nodded excitedly. "Are they of her?"

"Do you think that I'd be jumping up and down like this if it wasn't?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my bloody god!" Bex said. "Go call Zach."

"Already did. He's on his way."

"He's right here." We turned and Zach let himself in, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I did it!" Liz said again.

"I heard," he nodded. "Let's see them."

We all ran over to her laptop, or Zach's I guess. There she was. Pictures of her, looking around, observing her surroundings. "Well," I said. "Looks like the Chameleon isn't so invisible anymore."

"Thank you god," Bex said.

"Okay, enough thanking god. I think he heard you," Liz said.

"So I'm not going insane. She really is in Paradise, Idaho," Zach stated.

"It's as clear as day," I said. "She's there. And it looks like she's only been there for a week."

"Let's go tell Mr. Solomon, and Headmistress Morgan."


	8. Chapter 8

**i hope you all like. i'd love to know your fav part. R&R. That's all i've got for today.**

* * *

><p> (Cpov.)<p>

Me and Henri have been training together for the past week. Now I'm able to levitate not only little things, but things like wooden chairs, and a basket full of laundry. Henri trained my body to be fire retardant. Now the only thing on my body that can be burned is my middle section. My hands haven't flashed once since the second day. They only turn on if I say so, and they don't even hurt.

Henri let me go walk around before dinner, letting me skip training for a night. I _ran_ on our land, but once I got to town, I walked. There weren't a lot of people out, but it was a small town, and not all people like walking at night.

No one bothered me, and I liked it. It gave me time to think. I thought about training, and how that was going. I thought about Sam's dad, who had gone missing. But mostly, as much as it pains me to say it, I thought about Zach. I was doing a terrible job at forgetting Cameron Morgan.

_Zach,_ I thought. _I hope you forgive me. I only ran because I had too. I hope you're not looking for me. That would only put you in danger._ Well, the second to last sentence was only half true. I was hoping he was looking for me. I was hoping he still loved me, even though I ran.

My thoughts were cut off by the ding of a door opening, and someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said, as the persons bags fell to the ground, and I bent to retrieve them.

"It's okay. I doubt anything's damaged." I looked up. Sarah. "Oh, Cammie, It's you," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" _Why isn't she mad at me for avoiding her for the past week?_

"I'm great. I just got some new cameras. I hope they work better than my last ones."

She looked at me with a smile. And I felt a smile come on my face too. I realized, as me and Sarah walked down the streets talking small talk, that Sarah's one of those people you can't try hating. She was too kind, and cared about others, and not herself.

"So," she said as we came up to her house. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me and my family. My mom's a great cook."

Wow. I'd only known her a week and she was already inviting me over for dinner. I wasn't sure if I should. Henri would be waiting, and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if I didn't come home for dinner. But on the other hand, I had never had a home cooked meal in my life. I've had chef's cooking, which is amazing, but not homemade; I've had Rachel's cooking, but I wouldn't call that really a meal, because I would pretend to eat it, then go into the kitchen at night and grab something to eat. And the only food Henri knows how to cook is microwave food, and frozen pizzas. So yeah, it'd be my first home cooked meal.

"I should call Henri first," I said.

"Of course."

I walked a bit away from Sarah so that I'd have a little privacy. "Hey, Henri."

"Hi, 4. What is it?"

"Well, I was walking and ran into Sarah, and she was wondering if I could have dinner with her family tonight." I was expecting chaos; destruction; yelling.

But all he said was, "Sure." _Wait. What?_ "I've got some things to finish, so I won't have time for dinner. Have fun."

"Okay. I will." This was an odd twist. I turned back to Sarah. "Lead the way."

Her house was amazing. It was just like one of those houses you see in the movies. Big, with bright lights, and rugs, and wood floors. My house had wood floors, but not as shiny, and beautiful as these. The Kitchen was even cooler. Pots and pans hung on the ceiling, and the counter was in the middle of the room, vegetables, and spices everywhere.

Finally we reached the dining room, were all of her family was already sitting.

"Everyone," she announced. "This is Cammie Smith. Her and her father, Henri, are new to town."

"Hello, Cammie. How are you and Henri doing?" asked Mrs. Heart.

"Great. The house is amazing. Thank you for selling it to us."

"It was an honor."

I sat between Sarah, and her little brother. For dinner we had an amazing Italian meal with garlic bread. Chef was the cook for the president, but Mrs. Heart was just as good. Nothing terribly fancy. We talked and laughed, and the tolled stories about when the kids were little, and when the parents were young. For most people, this would be very weird. But for me, it was good to see some normal people have dinner, and for me to be a part of it.

"So, Cammie," Mr. Heart said. "Are you and Henri going to the fall festival tomorrow?"

"The fall festival?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Heart explained. "It's this big festival the town has every year to celebrate, who knows what. But it's a lot of fun, and Sarah is taking pictures for the newspaper. You and Henri should really come. There hasn't been one person I know who has come, and regretted ever coming."

"I'll have to ask Henri. If he's done with his work for the day, then yeah, we should be able to come."

"Why do you call your dad Henri," Sarah's little brother asked. "Why not just call him dad?"

"Alex," Sarah hissed.

"No, it's okay." I looked at Alex. "I guess one day I just started calling him Henri, and just stopped calling him dad."

"What about your mom?" he asked. "Were is she?"

"She died from cancer when I was little." I got sympathetic looks from around the table.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Heart said.

"I don't really remember her…" I didn't know what else to say. So I tried to change the subject to something much more cheery. Soon we were talking about our favorite movies.

After dinner, me and Sarah when up to her room. "Sorry about the mess," she said. There was cameras, and pictures everywhere.

"Wow, Sarah. These pictures are amazing."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"You are going to be one great photographer one day."

"Well," she said sadly. "My parents want me to be a wedding photographer in town."

I studied her. "And I'm guessing that's not what you want."

"No. It's not."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to get out of this small town," she exploded. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it here. But I want to see the world. Go places no person has ever gone. I want to do things I've never done." She looked at her hands that rested in her lap. "But I guess that sounds stupid."

"No Sarah," I said as I moved closer to her on her bed. "It's not stupid. You think that no one in this town wants to go see what's out there? It's an amazing place, filled with interesting people. And with your talent," I lifted up one of her pictures. "You'll go far out there. I know of at least a thousand people that would kill for your talent."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Cammie."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For bringing back my confidence. I didn't think one person in this town thought I took good pictures. Back when we were dating, Mark said that my pictures were okay, but nothing that he would pay for."

Anger boiled in me. "Sarah, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you break up with Mark? Wait, scratch that. Why'd you start going out with him in the first place. You kind of seemed discussed by him."

She looked ashamed. "Well, believe it or not, I was a grade a jerk back then. **(A/N. sorry. Don't like to swear.)** I was rude, mean, didn't do my homework, failed classes. Nothing could stop me. Then I went to my aunts for the summer, and when I came back, I was a whole new person. I was nicer, I spent most of my time helping at the animal shelter, I did better in school, and taking pictures became my life. I dumped Mark, and let's just say he didn't take it well. He spread rumors about me, and my so called friends ditched me."

"The jerk," I muttered. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I could care less. I just wish he would leave me alone."

"Yeah, he seems to still have a thing for you."

"I'm not going back to the person I was. Never."

I was about to say something, when I got a text from Henri. It said, _home. Now._

"Um, I've got to go." I waved my phone. She nodded.

"I'll walk you down."

When we got to her door, I turned to her and said, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. You were right. Your mom is an amazing cook. And you're a great photographer."

She smiled as she closed the door. I walked down the steps, and looked around. No one was around. I walked a little farther before running home as fast as I could.

When I was home, I opened the door and yelled, "Henri, I'm home. What's the emergency?"

No answer. "Henri?" He was sitting at the computer. "What's going on?"

He looked at me. He was at a website call "they live among us". "You know how I said someone might have had videotaped you with a phone or something." I nodded. "Well I was right." He moved so I could see.

There, on the computer screen was me, gripping my leg. I felt sick.

"Is there any way you can delete it?" I asked.

"Not from here. The only way to delete it would be to go to go to the source, and delete it from there."

"When are we going?"

"Not we, me."  
>"But Henri…"<p>

"No, 4. You need to stay here."

"fine. When?"

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"Wait. Can you leave the day after tomorrow? It's the festival tomorrow, and I want to go."

"The what?"

"The festival. The fall festival. The Hearts said there is a fall festival, and they asked if we were coming, and I said that we might. And I really want to go, and if you're not going to be home then I know you're going to say no. So, please go the day after tomorrow."

He sighed, rubbing his chin. "If I go the day after tomorrow, do you promise that you'll stay here?"

"Yes," I said instantly.

"Okay, it's a deal. Day after tomorrow."

"Thank you." I ran up to him, and hugged him tight.

On my way upstairs I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "were going to the festive, the festival, the festival." I laughed silently.

* * *

><p>(3 persons Pov.)<p>

_I see you're an internet sensation #4. Well, that causes problems for the both of us don't you think? I think it's time I go to Paradise, Idaho, and you and me have a little chat. I certainly can't wait._

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

When we told Mr. Solomon, he didn't seem to believe us. Then we showed him the pictures.

We all were in his offices, him at his desk, us standing before him.

"At first, the pictures were there, on the page, and everything. Then, a minute later, they started to delete. So I called Liz, and for the past week, she's been trying to bring the photos back. And she did," I told him. I lifted my laptop, showing him the pictures. "She's been in Paradise, Idaho for about a week now. The last place that we now were she's been, she stayed there for about five months. And that's only because something happened. We have at least three more weeks."

"Good," He said. He leaned back in his chair. "That'll give us enough time to make sure it's her. I'll give you one day, then we go get her."

"That's good enough for us, Mr. Solomon," Bex said.

"You know we can do it." Macey seemed so confident.

"We won't let you down," said Liz.

"It's not an option," I finished.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I got this review giving me an idea that I'm planning on using in this chapter. It was really good, and helps my story a bit. I was kind of lost at that part, and now I actually have an idea. Thanks. You know who you are ( ****; **

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I woke up because the sun was in my eyes. _Hah,_ I thought. _Looks like I forgot to close the curtains last night._ With that, I pulled myself out of bed, and got dressed. Today was the fall festival, and I couldn't wait. I went down, and Henri was packing his bag.

"Henri, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing my bag. I'm going to go get rid of the video tonight." I stared at him.

"But it's the fall festival tonight, and you said you'd go tomorrow," I protested.

"Calm down, 4. You're still going to the festival." _Say what?_ "You're old enough to be able to take care of yourself for a night. You weren't coming anyway, so…"

"So this is your way of making sure I stay here."

"That's about right." I closed my eyes, looked down, and smiled, shaking my head.

"Of course. Only you, Henri. Only you."

He smiled along with me. "It's noon right now. How about you get something to eat, and take Berne Kosar for a run."

I ate, took the dog for a run, and soon Henri was leaving. "Call if there's an emergency. If you want to go home, make sure to lock the doors, and put the alarm system on high."

"Henri," I said. "I'm old enough to be able to take care of myself for a night." He smiled as his words were flung back at him.

"Wise words. Probably from a wise man." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be back at 10 at the latest. You be back at at least midnight. Got it."

"Got it captain."

"Good. Have fun." He hugged me.

"Will do." I started to get a bad felling. Something was going to happen. And I wasn't going to like it. I never did.

I called Sam, and we talked for a while. After he hung up, I sat in the window and waited for him to come and pick me up. We had desisted to go together, because nether of our parents were going to come.

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

The fall festival was tonight. We were already three hours away from Paradise. The festival was going to start in one hour, and we'd get there when it was dark. We had all came again. Bex, Liz, Macey, Mr. Solomon, Rachel, and me. This time we took Liz's van. Something about testing a new thing she had just added. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy going "yes, I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I'm not insane!" Of course I didn't say it out loud. Then people _would _think I'm insane.

"How much longer," Bex groaned, her head tilting back.

"Just three more hours, Bex. Chill," Macey snapped.

**_Mental notes_**

**_Never go one a long road trip with Bex ever again. EVER_****_Never tell Bex to chill. She'll only get mad_****_Never drink a large soda, then try to hold it in_****_Never tell Macey that her trying to calm Bex down in useless_****_Never ask Mr. Solomon to help you when two Gallagher girls who haven't had any sleep are angry with you, and you want to calm them down. He won't help_****_Never ask Rachel to help you when it comes to girls. She'll side with them_****_Never tell a Gallagher girl that she should probably get some sleep. She'll twist your arm behind your back, and hold it there for half an hour_****_Never doubt that you won't find your girlfriend when you're only five minutes away from the fall festival. It'll only make things harder for you_**

So, that's how our ride went. Angry Bex, grumpy Macey, quite Liz, girl-siding Rachel, and no-help-what-so-ever Mr. Solomon.

When we got to Paradise it was 9:30, and I thought I might faint. We drove up to the festival, and found a spot to park. I jumped out, and ran as fast as I could to a port-a-potty. After that, I was all business.

"So," I asked. "Were to first? The fairies wheel? Cotton candy booth?"

"We should split up," Bex suggested. "Cover more ground."

"Good idea," Mr. Solomon said as we put our comms in. "If you see her, tell us where you are, and we'll go get her together."

"Liz, you start over at the dunking booth," Rachel ordered. "Bex, go to the game section. Macey, food area. Joe, you and me will search the pavilion and other rides over there. Zach you got haunted hay ride."

"Got it." So that's how I ended up sitting by the line that was waiting for the haunted hay ride, getting strange looks from everyone. Then I heard a group of girls laughing, and someone calling over a Sam. I looked up to see what was going on, and I saw her. Actually saw her.

Cammie was coming this way. She was going on the haunted hay ride, and didn't ever see me.

I didn't call the others. I wanted to talk to her alone first.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I sat and waited. I hear a knock at my door and I naturally thought it was Sam. When I got to the door, I stopped breathing completely.

"Hello, 4."

"Hello, Mrs. Goode." _Oh, no. She can't be here. She just can't._

"Don't panic," she said, and I was surprised that she wasn't being calm about this. She looked scared, and worried. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure? Because it's kind of your job. You know, find me. Turn me over to the Moggs. Have them kill me…"

"No, 4. I don't want them to kill you."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" What was she talking about? She's supposed to want me dead.

"The only reason I work for the Moggs is because of Zach."

"What dose Zach have to do with any of this?"

"Look, there are the people in the Circle who knows you're aliens, and there are those who don't. the ones who don't think there doing what's best for the world. The ones that do, know that It's wrong, and want to stop. I know."

"Then why don't they stop?"

"Because the Moggs find out, and they don't want people to leave. So they use something against them. In my case it's Zach. They'll kill him if I quit."

"So, this hole time, you only hunted me, because if you didn't, they'd kill Zach."

"Yes. I sent Zach to Blackthorn were they'd have a harder time finding him. I let him think I was a bad person because it's easier that way."

"Do the Moggs know you're here?"

"I don't think so. They were looking for you in California. They think you're there." She looked at her watch. "I've got to go. If I don't call in in two minutes they'll come after me. Good bye Cammie. And if you don't believe me, ask Henri about Dian Goode. He'll explain it."

"Good bye. And thanks. It's nice knowing Zach's Mom isn't evil." I smiled. She smiled back.

Sam drove his dad's car to my house. Not his evil step dad's car. His missing dad car. He had gone missing during a research trip looking for signs of alien life forms. He never came home. Sam doesn't like to talk about it, and I don't push him.

I saw him in the drive way, so I grabbed my shoulder bag, and ran outside to meet him. I jumped in the car and buckled up.

"So," I said with a smile. "Got any new information for me?"

"I do, actually," he said proudly.

"Let's hear it." He started to back out of the drive way.

"Ever heard of the Loriens?" I nearly chocked.

I recovered as best I could, and said, "No. I've never heard of them. What all do you know about them?"

"I know that they're here because they're on the run from the Mogadorians. I also know that they have special powers, or abilities I guess. They came from the planet Lorien, and that they look just like us. They blend perfectly. One could be living in our town right now, and we wouldn't even know it." Aren't those facts true.

"Sam," I asked, my voice a bit shaky. "Were did you learn all that from?"

"Some from the "they live among us" website. But most from my dad. It was the life form he was looking for when he disappeared." He looked down for a second, then looked back up. _His dad disappeared when he was looking for us? Henri's going to love this._

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Look we're here." He pulled his car up into an empty space, and we jumped out, jogging to the pavilion. He went to go buy us tickets for the fairies wheel, while I sat and waited.

"You came," someone squealed.

I turned to see Sarah sitting down next to me. "Hey. Yeah, I came. Henri couldn't. He had something important to do. But he said I could come anyway."

"Good. You don't want to miss the Haunted Hay Ride."

"What's the haunted hay ride all about? Everyone seems exited."

"It's like a haunted house, but a hay ride. Biggest thing that happens all year."

"Well I can't wait to go."

"It starts at dark. We should go together."

"Yeah. Wait. Could Sam come along? Me and him came together because both our parents weren't able to, and I needed a ride."

"Of course. You don't even need to ask."

"Thanks."

"Well, I need to go. I've got to go and take my little brother on some rides, or else I'm grounded."

"See ya later, Sarah."

"Bye."

"So," Sam said. I didn't even hear him come up. Darn, I'm getting slow. "Still talking to Sarah, I see."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's just she's…"

"Really nice, and it's fun being around her?"

"Sam…"

"Cam, I'm not mad. She is nice, and fun to be around."

"I'm glad you think that," I said, relived.

"Yeah. So about the fairies wheel…"

"Let's go man!" I got up, pulling him along with me. "So, you're not afraid of haunted houses right?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on Sam. Ghosts aren't real. Aliens are, and you're not afraid of them."

"Most people don't believe in aliens."

"Oh yeah they do. They just pretend they don't because they're afraid of the unknown."

"Good point, my friend." I chuckled. We gave our ticket to the guy in the booth, and grabbed our seats. Soon we were going up.

After a bunch of rides Sam said that he had to go to the bathroom, and I told him I'd wait out by to haunted hay ride.

"Hey, Cam. Right on time." I turned to Sarah, who had an exited look on her face.

"Hey. Sam's in the bathroom, so it should just be a minute."

"Okay. I hope he hurries up. The line might get long." While we were waiting, I told Sarah a joke and laughed really hard. Sam came out of the bathroom, and looked at us.

"Come on Sam. We got to go. The lines getting long." He came up, and while Sarah wasn't looking he mouthed, _so this is why you asked me if I was scared of ghosts._ I gave him a sheepish smile, and nodded.

I grabbed his arm, and we headed to the line. I think Sarah might have been over exaggerating about the line getting long. We were on the first ride out.

I had to admit. That ride was kind of scary. There was blood, and skeletons, and high pitched screams. The hole throw down.

The Man at the tractor stopped it, and said "Get off and walk." We all jumped down. The other people walked fast, but Sam, Sarah, and I were a bit slow, and soon we were left behind. While Sam, and Sarah thought it was okay being left behind, but I had a bad feeling. I felt like someone was watching me. Like someone was going to come out and capture me.

"Come on, Cammie. Ghosts aren't real," Sam shot my words back at me with a smile. I was about to say something mean but I didn't have a chance. A net was thrown on top of us, and we all went down.

Sarah screamed, and me and Sam tried to get the net off, but it was no use. Soon people were picking Sarah and Sam up, pulling them away from me.

"NO!" I yelled. "LET THEM GO! LET ME GO!"

"Not happening," a voice laughed. I could tell it was male.

"Let me go, or you'll regret it."

"I'm sure I will."

That was the last straw. I flipped the guy over me, landing him on his back. He hit the ground hard, and wasn't getting up soon. I turned to see more guys coming at me. Then, without thinking by the way, I turned on my lights and blinded them. That's what happens when you're wearing night vision goggles, and a bright light shines in them. Where'd they get night vision goggles?

"Were are Sarah and Sam," I yelled. They ignored me, pulling off there goggles, and coming at me again. I flung my hand to the sides, shooting the two back into a tree. "Were?" I picked up the goggles and flung them as far as I could. Then I went back to holding them against the tree using my invisible force.

"That way," one said, pointing. "We were supposed to get you, and bring you to the next town. We were going to leave you there, and bring Sam and Sarah back to the festival."

I dropped my hands, and ran. I cleared the path using my telepathy. I stopped in a clearing to see where I was. Then two hand grabbed me again, and pushed me against a tree. This was getting annoying. I was about to fling them back when I realized who it was.

_"Zach?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger. what was your fav. part so far? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**R&R. that's all i've got.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> . Then two hand grabbed me again, and pushed me against a tree. This was getting annoying. I was about to fling them back when I realized who it was.

_"Zach?"_

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

_This can't be happening. He can't be here. I need to find Sarah and Sam. I can't be here explaining how I can't explain what's going on. I need to go. Oh, god. Oh, god, oh, god, oh god._

I looked at Zach, not trusting myself to speak. I started to thrash around, trying to get away.

"Gallagher Girl," he said softly. "Cammie!"

"What are you doing here Zach?" my voice cracking.

"I came here for you," he looked as though I slapped him in the face.

"You can't be here, Zach. You need to go home."

"No," he said forcefully, gripping me harder. "I'm taking you back home. Were you belong."

"Zach, you don't get it. I need to stay here. I can't go back."

"Yes." he loosened his grip on me. "Yes, you can. You can come back right now. With us. With me."

I wanted to. I wanted to go back with him so badly it hurt. My heart aced just saying no to him. I mean I loved him. But if I truly loved him, the way I told myself I did, I wouldn't put his life at further risk. I couldn't let the Moggs find me, and get there hand on him too.

So I took advantage of his lose grip, pulling away, and running through the trees; to Sarah and Sam. I flung the branches away, then realized I was also clearing a path for Zach. And although I'm a fast runner, I couldn't clear the branches fast enough to go at my highest speed.

I covered my face, and ran as fast as I could. I stopped to catch my breath, and when I looked back, no Zach. I sighed in relief. Then I heard screaming, and yelling. But not out of fright. Out of anger. And it was Sarah's voice.

I was close to another clearing. No. Not a clearing. The edge of the forest. I quietly went to the edge, and watched. Sarah was hitting, and yelling, and scratching the guy who held her. But he wasn't holding her tightly, but gently.

I jumped out, and hit the guy closest to me, so the one holding Sam down. He hit the ground hard, and I turned to the one holding Sarah.

"Sam, Sarah?" I asked, my hands still lit up. "Are you two okay?"

"How are you doing that with your hands?" Sam asked, warily.

"I'm fine, Cam," Sarah announced. "This is all Mark's fault."

"What are you talking about?" How was it Mark's fault?

"Mark, let go of me, now!" Sarah screamed at her captor. I pointed my light at him, and I saw it was Mark.

"Could you get that light away from my eyes?" he asked.

"What were you doing?" I screamed. "Why would you do that?"

"I was going to take you to the next town," he answered. "I was going to leave you there so that you'd have to walk home, or whatever. I didn't think that you'd beat up the whole football team."

"Why would you do that?" I screeched. "Why do you hate me? Why can't you act like an adult? You have no idea what kind of trouble you could have caused by doing that. The lives you could have put at risk. Not just mine, but others too."

"What are you talking about, Cam," Sarah asked, confused.

"I need to go," I said, suddenly remembering Zach, and how he said _us_. The girl must be here too. But there must be more than just them. All I knew was that I had to go. Knowing the girls they would stop at nothing to bring me home. And they'd be angry too. "Sam, I need you to drive me home. I need to call Henri."

I walked away, and Sam and Sarah followed. After a minute, Sam grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"Okay, what are you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Sam?" I questioned.

"The lights, the speed, the strength. Those things aren't normal."

"Sam. I'm just a fast runner, and I'm strong. That's all. And as for the light, I had a flashlight."

"Then where is it?"

"I must have dropped it."

"What are you?"

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cammie," I looked at Sarah. "What did you mean when you said that what Mark did could have put you and others at risk?"

"Look, I'll explain later. But right now I need to get home."

I started to turn. I'd run home if I needed to. "A Lorien," Sam said. I stopped and turned.

"You're a Lorien," he said again. "That's why you freaked earlier."

"Sam, no. I'm not an alien."

"Okay then," he said. "Then catch this." I saw an object come at me, and I stopped it, midair, in front of me. A rock.

"Oh, my god," Sarah put a hand to her mouth. I quickly let the rock drop.

"I knew it," Sam yelled. "I knew you were a…" But I cut him off by running over to him, and putting my hand over his mouth. He started to freak out.

"Sam, please be quite," I said. I let him go, and he and Sarah backed away from me. "Guys, stop. I'm not going to hurt you." They stopped, but they still were freaking out.

"That's not possible. Aliens aren't real," Sarah kept mumbling.

"My dad. My dad went missing in search of you," Sam rambled.

"Okay," I put my hands up in frustration. "If I explain, will you guys listen?" They nodded. "Okay. Yes. I'm an alien. But I don't go around hurting people. Sam," I said, looking at him. "You were right. The Moggs are after me. There were 9 Loriens at first. Three are dead. I'm next. And about your dad… I know what you're thinking. And no; we didn't make your dad disappear. I only just found out about your dad today. From you." I sighed. "Look. Guys. I'm sorry. But you have to understand, if I die, and the others do too, there will be no earth. They will destroy it." Their eyes widened.

"So, there is no Cammie Smith?" Sarah asked. "You had to pretend so that you could live, and stay hidden. Because if you die, we all die." I nodded.

"Why do you need to get home?" asked Sam.

"I need to meet Henri there." I looked at my watch. "He should be home by now. I'll call and make sure."

I walked a little away from them, and called him. He didn't pick up. I tried again, but he still wouldn't.

"That's odd," I said, looking at my phone.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Henri won't pick up."

"Maybe he can't."

"If he can't something must have happened." I ran back over to them. "Sam I need to get back now. There are some people from my old town looking for me, and Henri isn't answering. I need you to drive me some were." I told him were to go.

"The they live among us website home?"

"Yes. Sarah," I turned to her. "You should probably not stay here."

"I'll go to that party that some of the kids are having. Why, are you afraid someone might come and hurt us?"

"I'm afraid the people from my old town are going to find you, and I don't know what they'd do if you don't answer their questions, which you can't by the way."

"What are the people from you're old town?" Sam asked.

"Spies."

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

"Mr. Solomon," I called into my comm, which I had taken off before talking to Cammie.

"Zach. Are you okay? You didn't answer before."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I found Cammie."

"Were," Bex yelled.

"She's somewhere in the woods by the Haunted Hay Ride. She was on the path with two friends. A female named Sarah, and a male named Sam. The group got a head, and a net came down on them. They got it off, and some guys took Sam, and Sarah. Cammie fought off the three that were trying to get her." I left off the part where she somehow flung them back, and her hands lighting up. "She ran off. I grabbed her for a minute and was talking to her, but she got away."

"It's okay, Zach," Rachel said. "If she's in the woods, we'll find her."

"Well hurry up. She really doesn't want to be caught."

I started running, but I couldn't find her. Then I got to the edge of the forest. I turned back around, and started to search again.

* * *

><p>(Mark's Dad's Pov.)<p>

Mark had come to me, telling me what had happened with Cameron Smith. I went to her house, hoping to get her father at the door so I could speak with him about her behavior.

Knocking out four of the football players, and yelling at my son afterwards. It was unacceptable.

I knocked on the door. Mr. Smith didn't answer. I knocked again, and he still didn't open the door.

I looked around, and you'd never believe what I saw. Security cameras.

"I need a background check on the Smiths," I spoke into my radio. "They're not what they appear to be."

* * *

><p>(3 person pov.)<p>

_Paradise, Idaho. So this is where you've been living. It's a small town. Well the fliers on the stores say there's a Fall Festival. That must be where you are. I'll start there. I will not loss you, #4._

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I jumped in Sam's truck, and we started to head to the "They live among us" website home. First we stopped at Sam's house to grab a few things. I gabbed whatever supplies that could be used as a weapon. Sam grabbed some things that were from his dads old study.

"Ready to go," I asked as I closed the door.

"Yep, let's go get Henri."

We drove for what seemed like forever but was only an hour. When we reached the building, I jumped out.

"Okay," Sam smiled. "Let's do this thing." Out of nowhere he pulled out a shotgun.

"Sam!" I yelled as loud as I dared. "Sam you're not coming."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I need someone to make sure no one comes back while I go in for Henri. I don't know how long this is going to take, so I need to make sure no one comes back and finds me. And I really don't need you shooting anyone."

"But, Cam…"

"I'm serious Sam. Stay here." I left no room for protest as I slammed the door, and ran to the building. The door in was locked, go figure. But that's no problem for an alien life form with the power to move things with their mind. I put my hand on the nob, imagining the tumblers crushing, and allowing the door to slide open.

I walked in slowly. Being an ex-spy, I knew how dangerous this was. They could have weapons, or could be trained fighters. One could be in the building right now.

But Henri was on the line. He gave everything up for me, and I would gladly put myself on the line for him. Just don't tell him I said that. He'll freak. I jogged down the steps. And then I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see.

Henri was knocked out, held up by his hands that were in chains. "Henri," I whisper yelled.

I ran over to him, and he seemed to wake up. "Get out 4. They knew we were coming. Go."

"No. I'm not leaving without you. Sam's in the car. He'll drive us home. We need to go. Some people from Gallagher found me. We have to move." I grabbed his sword, that was placed on the table next to him. I swung with a lot of force, braking the chains, allowing Henri to fall. I caught him, placing his arm around my shoulder, like he had done for me many times before.

We started to move to the door. Then I heard Sam yell, "Cammie."

"Sam, you were supposed to stay in the car."

"Yeah, little problem." He was at top of the staircase, but he wasn't alone. There was a man behind him, holding Sam's shotgun to his head.

"Glad you brought the shotgun now?" I asked, angrily.

**Will Cammie save Sam?**

**Will Zach find Cammie and bring her back?**

**What happens when the Moggs show up?**

**Why am I writing this at 11:32 PM?**

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, that I will hopefully have posted by tomorrow. Well, maybe the last question might not be answered but whatever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**R&R please. I love your comments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>_"Sam, you were supposed to stay in the car."_

_"Yeah, little problem." He was at top of the staircase, but he wasn't alone. There was a man behind him, holding Sam's shotgun to his head._

_"Glad you brought the shotgun now?" I asked, angrily._

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

This was bad. But it was also good. Not because the guy could shoot Sam whenever he wanted. No, that was the bad part. The good part was that I was an alien/ex Gallagher Girl. The Gallagher part of me could tack the man down, and the alien part was going to be a useful tool in doing so. It also helped that Henri was here. And while he might be in bad shape, I've seen him fight in worse.

He pulled his arm away from me, and grabbed his sword. I took a fighting stance. I ran possible moves I could use against him in my head. But I Wasn't stressing. He was a very round man, and looked to be out of shape. Maybe if I waited long enough his arm might get tiered. I smiled at the joke. Internally of course.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work," he said, trying to sound all confident, and in charge; but I could tell that we scared him. He was breathing hard, and the hand that was holding the back of Sam's shirt was shaking. "You," he pointed at me. "You're going to stand over there," he pointed at the wall. "And you," he nodded at Henri. "You're going to stand by her."

"Or," I said, drawing out the o. "You could let my friend go, and we all leave, and you forget this ever happened."

"N-no," he stuttered. "That's not how this is going to work. I know you're aliens, and I want you to stay here and talk."

"Look," I said. "It's three to one. Even if you do have a gun to Sam's head, you still have us two to deal with, which you don't what. Trust me. Put the gun down, and we can all get on with our lives."

"No. I'm supposed to keep you here." _What?_

"What are you talking about," Henri growled. "Who's making you keep us here?"

"They'll kill me if I tell you!" he wailed.

I had had enough. I used my telepathy to pull the gun away, throwing it against the wall. Sam wiggled away, running down the stairs, hiding behind me. The man tried to follow, but tripped. He fell face first, and the steps were wool, with sharp pointed edges. Me, being a nice person even though he hurt Henri, I stopped him midair.

He started to scream, and struggle. I saw this as a great way to interrogate him. I had never had such a heavy load, but I needed to know who was endangering my, and Henri's lives.

"Mind telling us who wanted you to keep us here?" I asked.

"They'll kill me!" he screamed.

"I'll drop you if you don't tell me soon. You're a very heavy man, and it's getting harder for to hold up. So I suggest you tell us now." He didn't answer. I let him drop a little, before holding him again.

"Them!" he yelled. "They wanted me to keep you here!" That was easier than I thought.

"Who," Henri asked.

"I think he means the Moggs," Sam piped up.

"They like it here, man," he cried. "They won't stop until they get what they want. They'll kill whatever gets in their way. Just turn yourselves in before they kill us all!"

I let him fall. Henri looked at me and I mouthed, "he's really heavy." He nodded. We started to walk to the door. We stepped over the groaning man. I stopped right above him. "Once they get what they want, they'll kill everyone. Including you. You're nothing but a tool to them, that once everything is done, they have no more use for." I started to go again, but Henri stopped me.

"They're here," he whispered. I looked up the stairs, and started to run up them.

"4!" Henri yelled. "No! Stop!"

But it was too late. The door exploded, revealing a Mogg army.

* * *

><p>(Spov.)<p>

We searched the woods for hours, but no Cammie.

"We've been searching for an hour," Liz said. "She's not here."

"She has to be," Rachel argued.

"What if she left?" Zach said. "She could have gone to her house. The school. She won't be at the festival, we know that for sure."

"The video," I said, an idea popping in my head. "Liz, is the video still on the internet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, Cam would want the video taken down. The site's base is only an hour away from here. She probably went there to delete the video before she skipped town. I say we go there, and if I'm wrong, then we take the video down while we're there. If I'm right, we find Cammie. She can't run from all of us."

"Makes sense if you think about it," Macey said. "Cammie isn't one for the spot light. She gets rid of the video, then she's the girl you've never see again."

"Okay, everyone," Rachel said. "Get to the van. We have to get there before she leaves.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I was shot back, and collided with Henri, who fell down with me. We got up as quick as we could. At the top of the stairs were three Moggs, looking scarier than ever. Their sickening smiles sending shivers down my spine.

"#4," one said. "We've finally found you. Time to die." He pointed his gun at me. Henri stepped in fount of me, sword raised.

"Plan," I asked Henri.

"Kill them. Run." I nodded.

"Sam," I looked at him. "Go to the car, get it started. If we're not back in five minutes, leave."

"But, Cam…"

"Do it Sam!" He hesitated, but one look at the Moggs and nodded, running away.

They charged at us, and Henri slashed at one, making him fall back into the table. I picked one up with my telepathy, throwing him against the ceiling. I let him drop, hitting the floor hard. I grabbed the envelope opener from the desk, running over and stabbing him with it in the back. He shriveled into dust. I turned around to tack on another one.

Henri had been fighting two at a time, which, in his condition, wasn't a good thing. I ran over, grabbing one by the back of their trench coat, pulling him back away from Henri. He fell the floor, and I kicked his head sideways, breaking his neck, him too, turning into dust.

Henri pushed one he had currently been fighting, and I gave the push a kick by adding my telepathy to propel him backwards. He was uneasy on his feet, but not in bad shape. I was about to attack, when Henri grabbed my arm, pulling me to the stairs. The universal sign for "while he's not looking, let's sneak out the back door".

I allowed myself to be dragged out. When I saw the car, I noticed it wasn't on. "Sam!" I yelled. "Turn on the car!"

"I can't," he panicked. "I can't find the keys!"

"Shit! Henri what are we going to do?" I slipped in next to Sam.

"Use your telepathic abilities to start the car engine."

"How?"

"Just focuses."

"Uh, guys. I don't think you killed them all."

I looked out the window. The one was coming at us, a big metal stake in hand.

"Don't look at him. Focuses," Henri said.

I closed my eyes, but found that by doing so, I wouldn't know when the Mogg would reach us, so I opened them just as he jumped on the hood of the car, driving the stake through the window toured me. I tried to move, to get away. But it was too late. Henri had jumped in front of me just as the stake hit home. He gagged as it hit right below his heart.

"No!" I screamed, the car engine starting, and the stake fling out of Henri, and back into the Mogg. Sam put the car into reverse, hitting the gas. We drove like maniacs for five minutes, covering as much ground as we could, Henri coughing up blood, said my name over and over again. I cried, and cried, baring my face into his shoulder. I ordered Sam to stop, climbing out of the car with Henri, putting him on the side of the road. Henri hadn't moved.

"Henri," I sobbed. "Please Henri. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you. I need you here. Please don't leave me."

He slowly started to put his hand on my cheek. "Hey. It'll be okay," he soothed in a raspy voice. "You survived three years without me. You're ready for this, 4. You know you are. You don't need me."

"No, Henri. No you don't understand. I need you. You can't leave me now."

"Go to the house. There's a chest. You'll need that. And tell Sam that his dad was a part of this. That he isn't dead. He was searching for us." I closed my eyes, sobbing into his bloodied chest. "4. 4 look at me." I did. "We came to Paradise for a reason."

"Why?" I asked. but he slowly closed his eyes. His heart stopped beating; his breaths becoming shorter, until he breathed no more. Henri was dead. My head fell down in defeat and lost, tears flowing at a rapid rate. Soon the body in my hands became dust, and I watched it as it blew away in the breeze. "Goodbye Henri," I whispered.

"Cammie," Sam yelled. "There's a car coming. We should get going." But I couldn't move. Wouldn't. I didn't care if the Moggs got me now. All I wanted was to sit, and think of Henri. I heard van doors slam, and someone call my name; but I didn't get up. I didn't make a move to run. I cried harder.

"Cammie," the voice whispered as a person knelt by me. _Zach. _I didn't move away, or run. No. I was tired of running. Wasn't that what I said before. Tied of always looking behind me. Of waiting for them. Right then, all I wanted to do was rest in Zach's arms.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate. He wrapped me in his arms, although I'm sure he didn't know why. I cried, and cried, listening to him say, "It's okay Gallagher Girl. Don't cry. Everything's going to be alright." His voice broke, and he was crying too. Just not for the same reason.

My friends came over, putting a hand on my back, saying how much the missed me, and how I would be in so much trouble later. They cried, and laughed, relive going throw them. Then Liz said, "Cammie? Why are you all cover in blood?" Zach let go of me so he could get a good look. I was covered in blood. _In Henri's blood_, I thought sadly.

I looked at Zach, my eyes filling up with more tears. "He's dead," I whispered. Zach looked confused. "Henri. He died in my arms. He died protecting me."

"That man," Mr. Solomon said, coming up to us. "The one who you ran with… He died?"

I nodded. "It was his job to watch me. To raise me, and make sure they didn't get their hands on me. _to protect me_."

"Cammie," Rachel stood on Mr. Solomon's left. "How long was Henri protecting you?"

I sniffled, and whispered, "Since I was almost two years old." Liz put a hand to her mouth, Macey and Bex exchanged looks, and Mr. Solomon and Rachel shook their heads. "He was like a father to me."

"Cam," Sam called from the car. The girls stood up, ready to fight. I waved a hand at them. "We should go."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they called backup." He pointed behind me, and when I looked, I saw dozens of cars coming are way. They were a good mile away, but I still needed to hurry.

I stood, pulling Zach with me. I looked around at the faces of people who would spend ten months of their lives devoted to looking for me. "Get in your Van, and follow me and Sam," I ordered. They looked ready to protest. "Look, I want you to follow me. I'll explain everything when I get the chance, but right now there are killers just down the road, and if we don't hurry, we'll be there next victims." They didn't seem to like the idea, but they still got in the van.

Zach was the last to leave. "Cammie…"

"I'm not going anywhere soon Zach," I said. "Please trust me. I can't lose you too." He nodded, and headed to the van. I ran to Sam's car, hoping in. I turned to him. "Let's go."

"Were too?" he asked.

"To the party Sarah's at. I need to get her away from the Moggs. No one I know is safe now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter. I went to the farmers market this morning, and I have babysitting soon, so i really don't have time. Sorry. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

_Henri,_ I thought sadly. _Why did you have to die for me?_ I couldn't believe Henri would die for me. I didn't want Henri to die for me. I don't want anyone to die for me. I would have cried, but I had already cried so much that if I started again I might faint at the loss of water, and air from gasping, trying to catch my breath.

They were following us. Not the Moggs (Although they were, but they're not the ones I'm talking about right now.), But Mr. Solomon, Rachel, the girls, and Zach. Not in a pursuit to catch me, but because I ordered them to. They were potential targets for the Moggs. Especially Zach.

"Can you go any faster, Sam," I asked. He didn't look at, just kept his eyes on the road.

"This is as fast as I can go. And once we get into town, we'll have to slow down anyways. We don't want to attracted attention."

"I know." We were silent for a while. "What all did you grab of your dad's old stuff?"

He was quite for a moment, thinking about his gatherings. "I grabbed an old knife; who knows? Might come in handy. Some papers about his research. And some rocks."

"Rocks? Really, Sam? Rocks?"

"My dad said one of them was part of a tracking device used to find you."

That made me think. Rock. When I was little, Henri would always mumble something about a rock. He showed me it once. Then one day it went missing. Henri started to freak. I didn't know why. "Can I see them?" I asked, knowing I'd remember it if I saw it.

"It's on the back seat."

I unbuckled myself, turning around, and knelt on the seat so I could lean over and find it. I pushed the papers aside, told Sam to pocket the knife seeing how we forgot his shotgun, and picked up the rocks and examined each one. Most of them looked normal, other than the small designs which were most likely Indian drawings. Finally I found one that looked like a geo, but sparkled when I touched it.

I sat back in my seat, looking at the rock. "Yep," I said after we entered the town. "This is it. Henri showed me one just like it. It must be the tracker. Good thing you brought it. Don't want the Moggs getting their hands on it."

"Yep," he nodded. "Prize Sam, the smartest, most intelligent, amazing, and handsome man alive."

I shook my head. "Really Sam?"

"Look I'm just trying to cheer you up. You need to look normal before you go in there and grab Sarah."

"I know. You're right."

"Usually am." I guess you could say that is true. He did say there were aliens, and he did say that his dad wasn't crazy.

We pulled up to the house. You could hear the music from a block away. There were people hanging on the railing on the porch, beer in hand. It was a high, two story building. We got out and meet the others by Liz's van.

"Stay here," I told them. "I just need to go in and get Sarah."

"No," Zach crossed his arms over his chest. "You could sneak out the back. We're not losing you again."

"You want to make sure I come back," I asked. "Then come with me. That way if I make a move to the door, it's out I go."

"Fine. Let's go." I handed Sam the stone before following Zach.

When we got inside, we pasted Mark, who was looking at us strangely. I shrugged it off, telling myself it was because of Zach's presence. I moved upstairs, denying any offers of beer. Finally, after passing through a hallway of teens making out, I reached a bedroom with the door wide open.

I walked in and went to the window. I stuck my head out, and saw Sarah looking at the stars. I climbed out, and Zach did too. I carefully walked over to her. She looked up, and started to get up, but I held her down.

"Don't get up to quick," I said. "You'll fall off the roof."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I guess you're right." She noticed Zach as he moved to my side. "Who is he?" she asked, more frightened then curios.

"Zach, this is Sarah Heart. Sarah, this is Zachary Goode."

"Does he know," she asked.

"Does he know what?" he asked angrily.

"Later," Sarah said. "The cops are in there, and their looking for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"They think you and Henri are terrorists, or something."

"Zach, call the others. Tell them to meet us at the back of the house."

"Okay. Just one question. How are we going to get down?"

"Easy," a voice said. We all turned to look at the serif. "You're going to come back in, and you," he pointed at me. "Are coming with us. We have some questions for you."

"Sarah, get up slowly," I ordered. I could hear the others gathering in the backyard. Sarah slowly got up.

"About that getting down, again?" Zach asked.

"No brainer," I replied. "We jump." I turned us around, grabbing their hands, and we jumped.

Someone screamed, and there were people yelling. We started to fall at an angle that would result in shattering our spins. Not part of the plan. Seeing how I held a most likely four hundred pound man that day for who knows how long, I was pretty sure I could hold all of us up in the air long enough to safely get down.

I let go of their hands, and caught us right before we were supposed to hit the ground. I saw the shocked faces of Mr. Solomon, Rachel, the girls, and probably Zach too. Sam looked like he couldn't be happier. Jumping up and down saying "I knew they were real. Look at what she can do."

We stranded ourselves, and I let us drop the five feet. I looked back at the window. The serif got over it and was yelling at people to get us.

"We'd better go," I said, as I made my way to the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

What the H*** just happened! That's not possible. I could come up with a hundred reasons on how that can be perfectly explained if you gave me the time. But I didn't have the time. I looked at the others. Sam was jumping up and down like he had just won the lottery; Sarah looked shocked, but wasn't freaking out; and the others- they looked like saw someone sneeze and their head fell off, and then the put it back on.

End result: one happy boy, one slightly shocked girl, and five people who thought their minds had played a trick on them.

"We'd better get going," Cammie said, then turned to run into the woods. Although I was freaking out, I followed, and so did everyone else. We ran for about a minute until we reached a road. We were about halfway through that when we saw cop cars coming at us.

Cam pushed her way over until she was in front, being the first one to get hit. I moved to get her out of the way. The cop cars weren't stopping. What were they going to do? Hit us? I almost had my hand around Cammie's arm when she lifted her arm slowly. I was about to ask her what she was doing, until I saw the first car start lifting in the air. The ones behind it stopped to watch.

She held it there for a second. Sam taped her shoulder. "I thought you couldn't lift things that heavy," he said.

She laughed. "Well, Sam," She said. "I've had my fair share of practicing today." She slowly lowered her arm, and the car went with it. About five feet from the ground, Cam's arm dropped, and so did the car. It's windows shattered, and it started to tip onto its side. Cammie pulled her arm back a little, and the car stopped tipping.

The cops got out of their cars and went to help the man out. I looked at Cam. She looked like she was ready to pass out. But she still ran.

After a while, we stopped to catch our breathes. "Okay," Bex panted. "How did you do that?"

Cam shook her head, but it was Sarah who said, "Not now. We aren't safe out here. They could be following."

We heard a rustling in the bushes, and we all turned that way, all of us, except Sam and Sarah, ready to fight. When the thing emerged from the bushes, it was only a dog. Cam went over to it, and started petting it. So did Sam, and Sarah.

"I'm guessing that he's yours," Mr. Solomon said.

"You'd be guessing right," she said. "His name's Bernie Kosar."

"I never took you as a dog person," Macey said.

"It seems that anywhere I go there is one animal that follows me were ever I go."

"Can you please tell us what's going on," Liz asked.

"Like Sarah said. It's not safe talking here. They could be following."

"I think we can take the cops," Rachel said.

"It's not the cops I'm worried about," she muttered.

"Then who are you worried about?" I asked aspirated.

"The school. Its right over there," she pointed to the way we were going. "We'll talk there. Sarah you have the keys right?"

Sarah took out a pair off key's and shook them. "Why do you have key's to the school," Liz asked.

"It's the only place in town where I can get my pictures developed."

"Well," Sam said. "Let's go." We ran for three minutes, and soon the school came into sight.

As Sarah was unlocking the door, I asked Cam, "So, you're a pirate now?"

She let out an existed chuckle. "What," I asked, as Sarah opened the door and we walked in.

"Henri said that exact same thing the first time he was here."

We walked through the halls. We passed a Janitor, who was waxing the floor, but he had head phones on, so he couldn't hear us.

We found an empty class room on the top floor of the building. The door was already unlocked, and we let ourselves in. An English classroom by the looks of it. I hoped on one of the desks. Cammie stayed standing, arms crossed over her body, looking out the window.

"Okay," I said with force. "You've stalled long enough. Tell us what's going on." Bernie Kosar growled at me, but Cammie shushed him.

"I'm telling you," she said. "You're not going to believe me."

"We want to hear it anyways," Rachel said, kindly. "Cam, we care about you. Tell us, and we'll fix it. I swear."

"You can't fix it," Cam snapped, finally looking at us. She walked over to the table in the front of the room, and sat on it. "It has nothing to do with you. The people who get involved end up like Sam's dad, or Matt."

"What about Matt?" Mr. Solomon asked eagerly. "What do you know about his disappearance?"

"He didn't disappear. When Henri found me, I asked if he could help me locate him. After some time, we found an article from a small town newspaper. Matt's body had been found were I was living before Gallagher. They killed him. Sam's dad is the one that disappeared." She looked at Rachel. "He knew what's going on. He didn't tell you because that would result in your death." Rachel was shaking her head, crying. "I'm sorry."

"So," Rachel's voice cracked. "There is no Cameron Mogen? He knew, and didn't tell me?"

"He's the one who made it up. Henri and I got separated, and then Matt found me. He could tell what I was from my scars," she lifted up her pant leg, showing the scars I'd only gotten a glance at before. "He bought me back, and kept me hidden from them."

"Who's "them"," Macey asked.

"And how did you do that thing with the cop car, and stuff," Bex asked.

"Calm down, she'll answer all your questions," a voice from the door said. I looked over and saw the last face I ever wanted to see. My mothers. She walked in further, and studied us. I had jumped off the desk, and was ready to fight her. She looked at Cammie. "How are you, 4?"

Cammie put her head in her hands and said, "Tired as can be."

My mother smiled. Actually smiled. "And why is that?" She sounded truly curious, and didn't speak in the tone of a business lady, but in the tone of an kind, caring women.

"Well first I lifted a four hundred pound man, stopped two people including myself from falling, lifted a cop car, and ran about two miles nonstop. And that's all been in the last two hours."

My mother laughed. A true laugh. "That's a lot of lifting. You deserve a prize." Then she looked around, serious again. "Where's Henri?"

Cam looked up. "He's dead. They killed him."

She flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Cammie," I said. "What are you doing? You're talking to her as thought your buddies. The last time you saw her, she tried to kidnap you."

Cammie shook her head. "No, Zach. That wasn't it. She wasn't doing it because she wanted to. She did it because she had to."

"Oh really? What was making her?"

"You, Zach." _Wait, what?_ "If she didn't try and kidnap me, they would kill you. She tried to get out of the Circle, but like you said. People don't leave the Circle easily."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Look, how about I start at the beginning. The first thing you have to know is that…"

"She's an alien," Sam exploded. Sarah punched him in the arm, telling him to shut up.

Bex laughed. "An alien," she said in-between laughs. "You think you're an alien."

Cammie crossed her arms over her chest. "Liz, would you please give me one reasonable explanation on how I was able to carry Sarah, Zach, and myself in the air, and how I lifted a cop car?"

Liz thought. "I don't know. It could happen because of a lack of gravity."

"But wouldn't we have to be in a gravity chamber?"

"Yes."

"And Mr. Solomon, would you please pick up one of the desks with only one hand?"

Mr. Solomon exempted, and failed, to pick up the desk with one hand. "Can't. It's too heavy."

Cam walked over to that same desk, and picked it up in her left hand like it was a piece of paper.

"Is this normal, Macey?" She put out her hands, and light in her hands started to show, like it was turned on by a light switch.

"How do that?" Macey asked.

"It's part of my Legaces. Legaces are abilities. I know that two of mine are levitation, and lights. I have more, but they haven't showed up yet."

"So what are you," Rachel asked. "I know you're an alien, but…"

"Again, how about I start at the beginning.

I've been all over the country. I've lived in every state. But I haven't always lived on Earth. When I was born until I was two, I lived on a planet called Lorien. I lived with my grandparents, and Henri was a helper. The parents aren't supposed to be around there children until they're grown up. My mother followed the rules, but my father would often come and visit." Cam pulled out a picture, and showed it to us. "Those are my grandparents; that's Henri; and that's my father. When I was two years old the Mogadorians attacked my planet. 18 of us got out alive. 9 of us have Legaces. The other 9 are our protectors. Henri was mine.

When we got to earth, we had to split up. We can only be killed in sequence, but that's only if were apart. There was this charm put on us. When #1 dies, we get a scar." She pulled up her pant leg again. "When #2 dies, we get another."

"You have 3 scars," Sarah said. "So three are dead?"

Cammie nodded. This was starting to make sense. "When one dies, the scar just appears?" She nodded again. "It flashes light, then appears?" Another nod. "So next is #4," I said. "Who's #4?"

She looked at me sadly. "I am," She said. "I'm #4. The Moggs are after me now. They always were, but now they're looking harder."

I shook my head. _No. Not true. She can't be the next to die. She just can't._

"Back to the story," She said. "1, 2, and 3 were killed. I had been at Gallagher when 3 was still alive. I didn't really have a reason to leave, so I stayed. Then the Moggs found me. That's the weird men you saw in the hall that day, Liz. I was fighting them when Henri showed up. We killed them, the Mr. Solomon showed up. We ran, and lived two places before going to Florida. There Henri said I didn't have to live in the shadows. I openly made friends, went to parties, hung out. One day I was on the beach, and at night I got a text saying meet me out in the water. It was from one of my class mates. Nothing to worry about. We talked for a while, and just relaxed. Then I felt a pain in my leg. I when under, and my leg was flashing. I couldn't get up top. I was being held down. I watched 3 die as though it were happening to me.

I ran back home, and Henri found me in the morning. We were packed and ready to leave in less than an hour. We lit anything from the past time we'd been there. Then we headed to Paradise."

"Ah, Cam," Bex said. "You're forgetting the part where you blew your house up."

Cammie looked at her. "What are you talking about? I didn't blow up the house."

"Well, when we got there the place was destroyed. Gas fire," I said.

Cammie froze. "Be quite," She said as she jumped off the table and moved to the windows.

"Cam, what's going on," Rachel asked.

"I said be…" but she was cut off my someone hitting the window. Sarah screamed, and my mother ran to Cammie, pulling her away.

Sarah started to cry. "Was that…"

"Mark?" Sam finished.

"Yeah," Cam said. "I think that was. I looked outside the window. The Moggs are down there. And they brought their pets."

"P-P-Pets?" Liz stuttered.

"Stay here," My mom said. "I'll check the hall ways, and tell you if there clear." She walked out. Ten seconds later we heard a blast, and a body hit the floor. Cam ran out.

We all ran out, and saw my Mother's dead body. Cam looked around, and said, "Sam, I need that knife I gave you earlier." He handed it over. She started to walk over to her body, but Bernie Kosar growled. We turned to see five giants. "Moggs," Cammie whispered. They started to walk this way, but there was a blast, and one went down, leaving a girl in its place. She turned and shot another one. They both turned to dust. She strapped on the gun, and took out a knife. Then she charged two of the Moggs.

She jumped in the air, twisted, and was gone. We looked around, trying to find her; but she was gone. Then, all of a sudden, she reappeared, on her knees, sliding, and cut two of them in half. They also turned to dust. She got up, and Cammie threw her knife into a Mogg before it got to the girl.

The girl turned to Cam and smiled. She bent, and retrieved her knife that lay in ashes. She started to walk over to us. Cammie started to walk to her, and said, "Who are you?"

"#6," she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Just want to say I'm working really hard on this. I'll try and post my chapters before midnight, but sometimes I can't. It'll be up before one A.M. that's a promise. The next few chapters are mostly going to be between Zach and Cammie's prospective. I'm going for a different ending then the movie, but not completely. I'm going camping on wensday. hope to finish before then. hope you like. R&R.**

**Previously: **_She jumped in the air, twisted, and was gone. We looked around, trying to find her; but she was gone. Then, all of a sudden, she reappeared, on her knees, sliding, and cut two of them in half. They also turned to dust. She got up, and Cammie threw her knife into a Mogg before it got to the girl. _

_The girl turned to Cam and smiled. She bent, and retrieved her knife that lay in ashes. She started to walk over to us. Cammie started to walk to her, and said, "Who are you?"_

_"#6," she smiled_.

(Cpov.)

"#6, huh? Would you also be the one who blew up my house in Florida?" I asked her. _Finally. I finally meet another #. _

She smiled, and said in a Australian accent, "You know it."

She came right up to me, and asked, "Where is your protector?"

She was talking about Henri. "Dead," I answered.

She nodded. "Mine too." She looked at Mrs. Goode's body on the floor. "Who's she?"

"She was part of the Circle. One of the higher levels. She knew about us, and when we hear the Moggs, she went to see if the halls were safe to leave."

She nodded again, and handed me my knife. "That things tiny," She said. She pulled out another one, but this one was bigger, and looked sharper. "Here take this one." I took it, and handed the other one back to Sam. She looked at all the people behind me.

"Humans," she guessed. I nodded. "do they know?"

"Yes," I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "So, you're a human lover?"

"I'm guessing you're not?"

"They'll get in the way. Send them home."

"No," Bex exploded. "One: Cam doesn't control us. Two: We won't get in the way. We can help."

"Look," I said to them. "I agree with 6. Not that you'll get in the way. But you should go home. That includes you Sam."

"We're not leaving you Cammie," Zach said.

"This isn't you're fight."

"I should at least be able to stay," Sam said. "They may know were my dad is."

"Look, Cam," Macey said. "This fight is taking place on our home planet."

"Yeah," Liz said. "We should be able to stay and defend our home."

"But, you're families…" I said.

"My mother is dead," Zach said.

"They killed my husband," said Rachel.

"I don't have a family," Mr. Solomon said.

"I hate my parents," Macey explained.

"My dad is gone, my mom could care less, and my step dad is evil. What do you think?" Sam asked.

I thought about it. They had nothing to loss. They were willing to risk their lives for me. Shouldn't I be grateful? "Promise you'll be careful?" I asked. They nodded. I looked at Bex, Sarah, and Liz. "If they're fighting, then I don't want you out there. You guys have families. Families who care for you. Don't give that up. You can stay here, but you're not going to fight. You can help by patching people up."

"But Cam," Liz said, but I shook my head.

"Either you do that, or you go home. Nothing more." They looked down, but agreed. I looked at 6. "Is that okay with you?"

She shook her head, but said, "Don't fight with the Human Lover. Sure, that's okay. But we need a plan."

"We should split up in teams of two. Me and 6 will cover most ground because we have the strength, experience and abilities to do so. That means the outside, the gym, and the football field. Mr. Solomon and Rachel You'll take the top floor. Macey, Zach, and Sam take the first floor. Take Bernie Kosar with you. Liz, Bex, and Sarah you'll stay in the basement."

"I like it," Six said. "I like some good Mogg killing. They deserve it you know?"

"So what?" asked Bex. "We just sit in the basement and do nothing?"

"No. Liz, I need you to hack into the "they live among us" website, and delete that video of me. Bex, I need you to try and create a bomb. Sarah will help you. They need to be able to create Minnie explosions, and we'll need a lot of them. We'll come back down in ten minutes to get one."

"Okay," Bex said. "I can do that."

"Good." I went to the ashes that used to be Moggs. I picked up three other guns that looked like the one Six had. I handed one to Mr. Solomon, Bex, and Zach. "Use them if you see a Mogg. Nothing else. If you kill one, take their gun and go. You'll need all the ammo can get."

We clarified some things, and agreed that we'd meet in the basement in ten. We started to walk away. I felt someone grab my arm gently. I turned to see Zach. I looked back at Six, and she rolled her eyes, but left to give us some privacy.

I looked back at Zach. "Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. It's exactly what you're mom wanted to keep you out of, and now look. You're holding a gun, about to go kill some aliens, and possibly get killed, and it's all my fault." I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Hey," he said softly. "You didn't mean to drag me into this. My mom saw you tell me the truth, and she still didn't care. And I chose to stay. I chose you. I have nothing left to loss if you die Cam. None of this is your fault. You didn't start this war, yet you have to live through it. You have to fight someone else's war, and you have no say in it."

I shook my head, and didn't meet his eyes. He cupped my chin, and lifted it to meet his gaze. "I don't care if you're not from this planet," he said. "I love you. You could be a monster, and I'd still love you. Whoever you are; Cammie, Katie, 4- any other name you used over the past; you're still the girl who broke down my cocky walls and looked past the smirk, and rejected me. And to be honest, that was really hot." I laughed him, trying to look away. "I just need to know one thing before I possibly die." I looked up at him. "Why did you reject me when we first met?"

I blushed. "Because I thought you were the most annoying, and charming boy I ever met. And I didn't want to hurt you when I would have to leave. But I have to give you credit Zach. You are very persistent. And I love you for that." He smiled and leaned down. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed what could be our last kiss.

I looked around. No signs of any Moggs yet. I had the knife gripped in one of my hands, the other shining the way with a bright light.

"So," Six said, trying to start up a conversation. "I couldn't help but her you tell the human you love him."

"His name is Zach."

"Okay Zach. You know, loving a human is only going to make this harder. If you die, he'll move on. If he dies, I'm sad I can't say the same about you."

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"My protector said that us Loriens only fall in love once. You'll never love another man."

I thought about this. _I'll never stop loving Zach? But didn't I love Josh? Or did I think I loved Josh? Maybe I just liked him a lot, not loved._

"4," Six snapped. "Snap out of it. Look out there."

I looked at where she was pointing. There was a wall of Moggs heading our way.

(Zpov.)

No Moggs yet. Good. I didn't want me and Cammie's kiss to be our last. We were in the school's showering area. I never really knew what a high school looked like. I'd been in Blackthorn since 7th grade. Without Sam, me and Mace would have been lost.

I looked around a thing of shower heads, and came face with Macey. I jumped. "God, Mace. You gave me a heart attack."

"What were you and Cam talking about?" she asked.

"It's none of your business."

"We might die today. I just want to know."

I sighed and told her. She nodded. "It's good that you told her that. We don't know if we'll make it out, and it's very romantic."

I gave a bitter laugh. "You would think that right now."

She would have said something back, but Sam yelled, "Guys! I found something."

We ran to him, and saw that something was a giant monster with fangs, and leathery skin. Bernie Kosar growled. I tried to shush him without taking my eyes off the thing. I didn't expect Bernie Kosar to grow under my hand. I looked down at him in horror, and backed away as he grew. We watched as he grew into a smaller version of the monster.

And watched as he attacked it, right before the monster landed on us.

**Hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I just want to say that I'm going camping tomorrow, and I'm leaving at 9 or 10 A.M. I don't know if they have internet there, so you might have to wait till Saturday, or Monday for the next chapter. Sorry. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<em>: <em>**_Bernie Kosar growled. I tried to shush him without taking my eyes off the thing. I didn't expect Bernie Kosar to grow under my hand. I looked down at him in horror, and backed away as he grew. We watched as he grew into a smaller version of the monster._

_And watched as he attacked it, right before the monster landed on us._

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I have to say. Me and Six make a good team. When the ten Moggs came and attacked us, she would shoot one, and I'd nock them back with my telepathy, and we'd both take turns killing it. In less than ten minutes.

There was only one left, and Six shot it. I pushed it, and said, "You want this one, or should I take it?"

"I'll do it," she said. She ran over, punched him, and slid a knife into him. I watched. "Hey," I asked. "Why didn't you use your gun?"

"Because, I ran out of ammo."

"Well lets grab another gun."

"They didn't have guns. They have swords. Too bad. They'll have to do." She picked up two, putting them in her belt. She handed me some, and I put my knife away, and held a sword in each hand. "We should go back to the basement. Is there a short cut to there?"

"The football field." We started to walk away like nothing happened. I tried to make small talk. "So, where were you and your protector living before?"

"Australia."

"I should have known." She looked at me. "The accent. It's a dead giveaway."

"Good point."

"So, where were you when you got the first scar?"

"I was in Darwin. We were living in a small house in the country. I was out in the field playing with my new soccer ball. I was about to kick it, when my leg started to light up. I ran back into the house, and showed Mary, my protector, and she got really pail. I thought it was really cool. I was just a kid, and my leg started to light up. I didn't know what it meant. When Mary told me, I didn't think it was so cool anymore. After the light went away, and there was a scar."

I nodded. We had about the same story there. "Here we are," I said as we came to the entrance of the football field. I looked at my watch. "We'd better get down quick. It's been fifteen minutes. We don't want them to think we died."

I started to walk again, but I stopped, and looked at the other end of the field. The shadows seemed to move. I looked at Six, and she nodded. So she'd seen it too.

I readied myself, and moved to the edge. The thing came out of the shadows, and showed its self. Or self's. Three Moggs. No problem. Except for the fact that they had two of their monsters with them, and me and Six only had three swords, and one knife put together.

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

Bernie Kosar was a great fighter, I'll give him that. He was about half the size of that monster, and he was kicking a**. But, as I said before, the monster is two times as big as him, and he was bleeding pretty badly. I would have helped him, shot the thing with the gun, but right when I was about to shoot it, I would position Bernie Kosar in front of him. He was no dumb animal.

He head butted the thing, and it went head first into the wall, taking its eyes off us. Bernie Kosar looked at us, and used its head to signal us to leave. I must have hesitated, because he growled. Macey put her hand on my arm. I looked at her, than at Sam. He nodded.

"He'll be fine," he said. "My dad studied things like him. He can protect himself. We'll met up with Cam, and come back for him when we get more ammo, and help."

I nodded, and ran out of the shower house. I needed to see if Cammie was okay.

We were in the basement in about a minute. We were three minutes late. In my world, that could mean your life. But I don't know about this world. If only been a part of it for less than an hour.

I opened the door, and saw Bex, and Sarah putting a powder in a balloon. Liz was typing fast on her computer, and Mr. Solomon and Rachel were just talking.

Now were in the room did I see Cammie.

"Where's Cam?" Macey asked.

"Must not have gotten here yet," I said, almost not believing myself. "They're tacking the outside area. Let's give them some time to get back inside." Everyone nodded, and sat quietly.

We sat like that for a minute or two, until Mr. Solomon broke the silence. "Anyone see any Moggs?" he asked.

"No," Bex said. "It's been bloody silent down here."

"I'm kind of glad," Sarah muttered.

"What about you guys," Liz asked Rachel.

"Nothing."

"Lucky you," I muttered.

"We ran into one of those big monsters," Macey said.

"Oh my god," Sarah said looking around. "It didn't kill Bernie Kosar did it?"

"No, it didn't. Bernie Kosar is one of them. We saw him change," Sam said happily.

"One of the good ones," I quickly said. "He saved us by attacking the monster."

We lapsed into silence again. _Ten minutes late, _I thought. _She's ten minutes late. She would never be ten minutes late._

I got up and declared we go looking for her. Everyone agreed by standing up. Even Sarah, Bex, and Liz. We grabbed their small bombs and, started out.

When we opened the door, there was a Mogg standing there. He gave a terrifying smile. But there was a flash, and he turned to dust. He was gone as quick as he came. We looked behind him.

"Mark?" Sarah asked with disbelief.

Mark looked down at the dust on the floor. "That's for throwing me up against the school," He said.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

This was bad. This was really bad. The Moggs we could take. But the monsters? That was a completely different story.

"Please tell me that you know how to kill those big things?" I asked Six.

She shook her head. "Sorry. No, I don't. We'll just have to wing it."

"Winging it could get us killed."

"Well at least we would die fighting for our kind. Most honorable way to go out if you ask me."

"Well I didn't, but I agree. I much rather die of old age, but this is a close second."

"Liar."

"Wow. We've only known each other for forty-five minutes at the most and you already know me so well."

"Less talk, more fight."

"Okay captain." I looked the Moggs over, and saw the one that killed Henri. Anger boiled up inside me as he smiled. I pointed at him. "That one's mine," I said. Six nodded, and grabbed her swords.

They charged us. I raised my arm, and headed for the Henri-killer. I tried to slash him, but he jumped back. I lifted my leg and tried to kick him in the chest, but he caught my foot, and used his leg to trip me. My head hit the ground first. Painful, but not scream worthy.

He put his other hand on my leg, and snapped it. Okay, that was scream worthy. He dropped my foot. I tried to hobble away, but he grabbed my hair, and pulled me back. I screamed again. Six looked my way, then started to fight harder and faster, hurrying to get to me.

I tried to grab my sword, but he kicked it away. He grabbed my neck and held me up. That's when I Heard someone call my name.

"Cammie!"

I looked that way and saw all my friends, and Mark. Where had he come from?

_Zach,_ I though. _No. I don't want you to see me die._

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

We were running up to the field. Mark said he saw them heading there, but was inside the building at the time, running from Moggs. Sarah had explained what was going on. She told him everything, and gave him a gun and some bombs.

We saw a Mogg at the end of the hall way, and I was about to shoot it, when something flew past my head, hit it, and he blew up. I looked behind me, and saw Sam smiling.

"Hey, the bombs work," He said.

Macey smiled at him. "I like this kid," she said.

"Not too bad, NASA," Mark said, patting Sam's back.

We started running again. That's when I hear a scream of pain. Correction. Cammie's scream of pain.

"Cam," I whispered to no one unparticular. I ran ahead of everyone, getting to the field first. There I saw a Mogg holding Cammie up by the neck, chocking her.

"Cammie," I yelled. They looked my way. A look crossed over Cammie's face. A look I couldn't describe.

"Run," she tried to yell. "Go, Now!"

At Blackthorn we learned to shoot a gun and not miss. Missing could mean a life. Missing meant Cammie's life. I could not miss. I would not miss. I raised my gun, and fired.

I was the best student in Blackthorn. I never missed. And that day was no exception. It let go of Cammie's throat, letting her drop to the ground. Her leg was twisted at an awkward angle. Broken?

Six killed the two Moggs she'd been fighting, and ran to Cammie's side. She looked at us. "Take cover!" she yelled. She lifted her hand above her head, and I saw a bullet for the Mogg's guns.

Sam said something, and Mr. Solomon grabbed my arm, and pulled me back inside. They slammed the door shut, and told me to tack cover. The next thing I know, the windows of the doors are being blown in.

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I saw Six run to me, and yell something at the others, but my leg hurt so bad, I barely heard. Six threw something on the ground, and then she threw he body over mine.

Heat. I felt heat. Not from Six. I heard a boom. An explosion. That's what it was. An explosion. I looked up at Six, but her face showed no pain. No suffering. Not even the tiniest bit of hurt. _Fire proof? _I thought.

The heat went away, and Six lifted herself off of me. It probably only lasted about thirty seconds, but it felt much longer.

"Are you fire proof," I asked Six. She smiled at me.

"Sure am," She responded.

I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

It lasted about twenty-five seconds. I counted. When it was over, I jumped up, and pushed the doors (or what was left of the doors) open. I ran out on the crispy loan. Six lifted herself off of Cammie. _Why isn't she burnt?_ But the question was gone as quick as it came.

Cammie got off the ground and sort of jumped over to me. So her leg was broken. I ran to her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck to keep from falling.

"Zach," she whispered.

"Cammie," I cried.

She closed her eyes, and fell. I caught her in my arms, trying to shake her awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, ha. I'm so mean. Now you guy's might have to wait a week to find out what happens.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**You all owe my mom a big favor. She "barrowed" this thing that gets internet anywhere there's cell reception. No I can post. It's so hot out! I'm sweating everywhere! Thank you its-ehpay-kid. I'll try not and hurt myself while camping. And thanks Rose 221, and Shhayy-j11. I loved all your reviews throughout this story. And just because I like you, you don't have to wait a week to read the last chapter. thanks for all the great reviews. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>_I ran to her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck to keep from falling._

_"Zach," she whispered._

_"Cammie," I cried. _

_She closed her eyes, and fell. I caught her in my arms, trying to shake her awake._

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

Sore. I felt sore. I wasn't in much pain, but I felt stiff, and I really didn't want to move. I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb. After a while, I opened my eyes. I was in a hotel room, in a bed, the thinnest blanket covering me. All the other blankets were pushed off the side of the bed.

I looked to right. Just a wall. Nothing as interesting as pushed off covers; which, now that I think about it, wasn't all that interesting. I regained feeling in my body, and I could tell that there was someone holding my hand. I looked to my left and saw Zach, sleeping in the chair next to my bed. What could have happened last night that made Zach stay in my room, sleeping in a chair?

I looked at myself. I didn't looked bruised. My leg felt fine, surprisingly. I started to sit up, and Zach woke up. He looked around, then back down at me. He knelt by my side, and held my hand in both of his.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, numb, hungry, and a bit confused," I said. "How'd I get here?"

"I carried you. You fainted, and we had to hurry out of there. The police were coming, and we didn't want them to find you. Rachel's smoothing it over for you."

I sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "Thank you Rachel." I opened my eyes again. "Is everyone okay?"

He nodded, and moved closer. "Six fixed your leg," he said, gesturing. "She put it back into place; I don't know if you remember that. You screamed really loudly. It was terrible seeing you in that much pain. She made everyone leave the room after that. I don't know what she did, but it worked."

I was about to say something, when I felt something move at my feet. I sat up again, looking at the blanket at my feet. I looked at Zach to see if he saw. He smiled, and lifted the blanket to reveal Bernie Kosar.

"Hey, buddy," I said, petting him. I felt him wince under my touch, and saw bandages. "What happened?"

"Looks like Bernie Kosar isn't really a dog." I looked at him. "You know those monsters back at the high school?" I nodded. "Well he's one of them, but smaller. Six knew what he was the moment she saw him. He's from your planet. And he can kick manger a**. He saved our lives."

I scratched him behind the ear. "Why was Mark there? Where did he come from?"

"Mark was helping his dad look for you, and then some cars stopped him. They were filled with Moggs, and they thought he knew where you wear. When he said he didn't know, they took him to the school, and threw him ageist the window. After all the Moggs left, he was alone in the bushes, and he snuck to the cars, grabbed one of their guns, and headed to the basement. He shot one that was trying to kill us. We told him. It was the only way we knew how to keep him from telling the sheriff about you." He looked down at his hands. "He went back to find Bernie Kosar. We carried him out."

We sat in silence for a long time. I looked back at Zach. "So how are you?" I asked. "You were talking more about the others then yourself."

He waved me off. "I'm fine. I'm a pit ticked, but fine."

"Why are you ticked?"

"Because Six said that you're tacking Sam with you. She thinks he can help." _Maybe she's not a complete human hater,_ I thought. "I wish I could come with you."

I looked at him sadly. "I wish you could come too."

He pulled me into his chest, and we sat there for what I hoped would be forever.

* * *

><p>(3 person pov.)<p>

Cammie walked over to Macey, Bex, Liz, and Sarah. She hugged each one of them three times, whispering goodbyes.

"You'd better update us daily," Macey said.

Cammie shook her head. "I can't do that. But once we're in a safe place, I'll update you using code. I know you'll crack it."

"I'm going to miss you Cam," Liz sniffled.

"Yeah," said Bex. "Gallagher won't be the same without you. What are we going to tell the girls?"

"Tell them that I needed to leave to remain safe. It's the truth."

They nodded. Cam looked at Sarah, and smiled. "Rachel told me that you might join Gallagher."

Sarah nodded. "I apparently have many talents, and I'll be safer there anyways."

"Don't stop taking pictures. I'll be looking on the internet for the famous Sarah Heart."

She shrugged. "We'll see." They all hugged again, and Cammie walk to Rachel and Mr. Solomon.

"Thanks Rachel, for taking care of me for the last three years," she said.

"It was an honor Cam. I'd do it again any day." She pushed some hair behind Cammie's ear. "Be careful?"

She nodded, and hugged her once more. "If there is any news on Matt, you'll be the first to know." She looked at Mr. Solomon. "Thank you for teaching me, and trying to protect me from the Circle. If you hadn't touted me what you had, I probably would have been found in an hour." She didn't know whether to hug him, or what. So she just stuck her hand out for a hand shack.

Mr. Solomon chuckled. "You were my best student. Teaching you was a snap. And to be honest, I don't think you need me to protect you." He pulled her in for a hug.

She hugged him back whispering, "It's the thought that counts." She pulled away and moved to Mark.

"Thank you," Cammie said. "For saving my friends lives, and going back to get my dog. I owe you big time."

"I'll remember that for when you come back," he said. "Sorry for being such a jerk to you. If I'd know you could kick my a**, I would have been nicer." Then he seemed to remember something. "Hey, you might want this." He pulled out a case from his backpack, handing it to her. This was the chest Henri had told Cammie to find, and take with her.

She took it from him and said, "thank you Mark."

"Yeah, it was nothing. Evidence goes missing all the time. And you might want to go west."

"Why?"

"Because I told my Dad you're going east."

She smiled, and they shook hands. Then she walked to Zach.

* * *

><p>(Zpov.)<p>

We took Cammie, Six, and Sam to a field outside town boundaries. They would go and find the others. She was going into the war she didn't start, and shouldn't have to fight. But it was the honorable thing to do, and she wouldn't let Henri down.

She placed her suit case in the back of the truck. She closed the back, and walked over to the girls, and Sarah. They said there tearful good byes, crying, telling each other how they want daily updates, and how they'll never forget each other. Then she moved over to Rachel, and Mr. Solomon. they hugged, and talked like mother, father, and daughter. Rachel pushed some of Cam's hair behind her ear saying something kind.

Then she started talking to Mark. He handed her something, and she smiled at something he said. I looked away. Then she was at my side, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well," she said. "This may be the last time we're going to see each other for a while."

"I wish it wasn't." She nodded sadly. "I wish I could come with you. I wish I could see you every day, and not have to worry about never seeing you again. I wish I could protect you."

She started crying, and I pulled her into a kiss. It was everything I ever wanted smashed into one moment. I pulled away, and Six yelled, "Come on 4. We have to get moving. There's a storm coming, and I want to beat it."

I started to walk away, not able to say goodbye when I heard the words that I want to hear over and over again for the rest of my life.

"Zach's coming with us."

* * *

><p>(Cpov.)<p>

I had to try. I had too. I couldn't let him go. I loved him. More than anyone else in the world. There is no one else for me. There never will be. It will always be Zach.

"What," Six yelled.

"I said, Zach's coming with us."

"No he's not. He'll only slow us down."

"He trained for this kind of stuff. He'll be fine. And he has nowhere else to go. He got kicked out of Blackthorn, and he can't live at Gallagher forever."

"How did you know I got kicked out of Blackthorn?" Zach asked.

I looked around. "Okay, I admit. When I was in Florida, I kind of checked up on all of you guys. But that's not the point." I looked back at Six. "He's coming with us. It's my decision. You're not in charge. He's coming."

Six started swearing under her breath. "Fine. He'll come with us. But if he slows us down, we'll drop him off on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She walked to her motor bike, and placed her helmet on her head.

I walked to Zach, and he said, "I don't have any clothes."

"We'll buy you new stuff."

"So, I'll just be hopping in the truck and leaving with you?"

"Yep. You can leave whenever you want. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I do. I really do." He smiled. "So, what made you decide to bring me along?"

"Let's just say you're an excellent kisser."

He smiled. "I know."

I hit him playfully on the chest. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the truck. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat, and looked over when we came in.

"Zach's coming with us," I said.

"What did you say to make Six say yes?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really. I have only one rule. No make out sections while I'm awake." We nodded, and he turned the truck on. I watched as my friends waved. I waved back, tears gathering in my eyes.

Unlike all the other places I left, this place was different. Gallagher was different too. I would come back to those places. I wouldn't forget. I wouldn't forget the friends who would give their own lives to save mine. I wouldn't forget the places I called home, or the things that made it special. Two very different places.

They both had their good memories. Both had their bad. All in all, I would come back. I would come back. Earth is my home now. And I will protect it. There is no, if I can's or I'll try my hardest. I will protect it, or die trying.

Now to find the others. Wish me luck. And pray to god we win.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Sorry if it was a sucky ending. I didn't know how else to end it. This has been so much fun. My first fanfic done. Wow. This is amazing. I didn't think this would ever happen to me. Yeah, this was great. Now onto my other fanfic which I almost forgot about. If you like Maximum Ride and Mortal interments, than please read "The Mortal Ride." Thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you liked it. Okay goodnight.<strong>


End file.
